Simply Complicated
by ronlover93
Summary: Falling in love is not easy at all...let alone falling out of love...but what can she do when there's nothing left for her to trust? S x S
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Hey, you guys! I just love Sakura and Syaoran together...well, this is just something really cliche and simple...

There isn't a single girl in the world who wouldn't want to be loved. No matter how different they are compared to each other, they always share one thing in common. And that's they always want themselves to be happy and to be loved by others.

It's no different here with me. Hi. My name is Sakura. I just turned 18 this week and the 'best' part about me is that I am a girl that hates guys. They are all jerks, playing around with girls emotions all the time. Especially after what happened to my best friend Tomoyo, and yes, for the fourth time, my theory is proven even more strongly.

Tomoyo met this guy in her tuition class, Kokaiji. He is undeniably hot and cute. Well, at least I didn't say that out loud. But with Tomoyo-chan, it's a different case. She immediately reacted and made it real obvious that she's courting him. Overall, they went out for five months in exact. He's a pianist. Whenever I saw them together, they were always talking and laughing and for a period of time there, I felt really left out. I thought that Tomoyo was forgetting about his best friend of hers and was starting a new life herself. I didn't have a boyfriend before. So I kindda didn't know how it felt like to have a boy courting you or how it felt like to just have a boyfriend. It was like in a total different world than mine.

But then one day, he got an offer to go to one of the best music schools in Sydney and he accepted it. He told Tomoyo that his dreams are more important and that if he ever get another chance to choose again, he would have done the same thing. And the worst part is, he told her during Valentine's Day. I was shocked when I heard his departure.

She cried for about a week and didn't get over it until a month. I can see that she really cared about him and eventhough he's not her first boyfriend, she cared about him as much as she cared about the other four boyfriends she had. Well, I think that it's a bit overboard because as you can see, we're only 18 and still students. But then even after that, Tomoyo still tells me that love is the most wonderful thing in the world and that it is beautiful. She told me that I should really find a boyfriend for myself because love is the best thing in the world a girl could ever get from anyone.

Yea, yea...ya right. After seeing you hurt by it like that and I'm still gonna believe you?! Ya right...uh-huh. No way. Simply because I refuse to believe that love is 'beautiful' and ot can still hurt you that badly in the heart, leaving an unbearable heartache and a scar that could never recover or be erased. My dad was an alcoholic and my mom likes to gamble. When I was just four, they divorced. At first, my mother was an accountant that worked in a bank. But then my dad had ran away with all her money and that's when she started gambling. I stayed at home, always waiting for her to come back from the bank.

I didn't know the truth about what she was really doing everyday until I was in middle school. It was when a guy with some other people that looks like gangsters came over to our house asking for money from my mom. She didn't have any so they burned down our whole house. I was only seven at that time. She left me there and fleet for her life. It was the firemen that got me outta there. From that day onwards, I became independent. Working part time for the granny that has a store selling sushi who lives next door. She was very nice. And I think that she's the only one that treated me like a real human being back then.

Then when I was twelve, she passed away. I worked with her daugther, Yomisuki Hanasaki ever since. They gave me a place to stay and three square meals a day. They send me to school and provided me with studying materials. That's why I work free in their store for them whenever I'm free.

She has a son. His the only guy I approved of so far. His like a brother to me. His name is Ryuosuke Hanasaki. His father passed away when he was two. He always makes fun of me and all but when it came to trouble, his always there to look out for me. We went to the same school and because his like a 'boss' or some sort in that school, people listens to him. He's sometimes like a gangster but if you get to know him a little better, you'd realize that he never pick on the weak. He protects them. Them including me. When I say all guys are the same, it excludes him.

I always thought guys weren't worth the aggravation and insisted that there were much more important things other than them. And most of all, I assumed that they were all bastards and jerks just like my father. Irresponsible and a piece of junk.

But then, here, I'm gonna tell you about a guy that is totally different from the others. Even better than Ryuosuke. At least that's what I think.

His name is Syaoran Li.

**A/N **So? How was it? I'm not really that confident with it...so, please...R&R! Be generous! -wink wink-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Well, Laury-KOS, I put it under the category of Tsubasa Chronicles because of their age. Here's second chapter...enjoy your reading...

I first met him when he came with a bunch of friends to the restoran I took their orders and noticed that he kept on staring at me all the time I stood there.

He looks alright (hot and very cute;but I won't admit it...). But his a little quiet though. When his friends talked and laughed, he just sat there sipping his drink quietly. It seems that his friends didn't really care, but when it came to making decisions and all, like going over to each others house to watch football or something, they always turn to ask him.

Don't get me wrong, not that I kept on looking at him and his friends or something, it's that they were the loudest and, well...okay, the only customer there. That's why. It was late in the night and almost closing time. Normally at that time, I would be clearing the chairs and tables and preparing to go back already. But it was like they didn't have any intention to go at all.

The other staff all left and I was the only one there. After a while, his friends all stood up and walked out of the restoran after saying goodbye to him, leaving only me and him alone.

He signaled me to bring the bill and I did. After he paid, he slowly made his way outside. I started cleaning up the place, wiping the tables all. Then, the bell hanged above the door opened tinkled softly.

'I'm sorry, we're close now. Please come again.' I said without looking up, wiping the table. But there was no responds. After a while, I turned around and saw him again. He was wet throughout his whole body. He got a black leather jacket on, which is long until his knees. His white, thin shirt was soaked with water, dripping out from every corner of him. At that angle, his abs could be seen from here so clearly. It kindda looked like Ryuo's too...I stared at him. He is hot.

'I'm sorry but it's raining out there. You wouldn't beable to get home too. Can I stay here with you?' he asked. Well, actually, he said. It was a statement. Because the next thing I knew, he dragged a chair and sat down facing me.

'Erm...but then...' now that he said it, it does seems to be raining heavily outside. I looked out from the window and it was...pouring. Terrible. Oh shit. Lightning. That means there gonna be...thunder! I really wish that Ryuosuke would be here sooner. Everytime after the shop is close, he would come to pick me up. Sometimes with some of his friends and sometimes just alone.

Especially on rainy days, he would come faster than usual.

The sound of the thunder was deafening. I closed my ears with my hand and squated down, my eyes closed tightly. I hate it whenever this happens. Okay, yes...laugh all you want. I'm, afraid of thunder. So what?

But that wasn't it. I hate it when it happened to me in front of a GUY. I mean, come on...my classmates laughed at me about it for one whole year! Especially the guys. It was annoying. And I'm not about to let it happen again.

'What's your name?' he suddenly asked.

'Erm...Sakura.' I answered shortly, standing up slowly.

'My name's Syaoran Li.' he said, looking out at the raindrops that hit on the window causing noises.

'Oh...' I've heard of him. His a problematic student eventhough his grades are excellent. Ryousuke always talks about him. I never thought that I'll meet him here. His from my school. But I never see him there because...well, because he don't really go to school a lot for me to actually see him there...

Oh shit...I just remembered that Ryuosuke said that he's going over to Urataki's house. He's a best friend of Ryuosuke's. God! Does that mean his not gonna come?

'Looks like it's not gonna be stopping soon...' he said while looking outside through the window.

'Yea...' then I added under my breath, 'Wish there's no more thunder...' but unfortunately, he heard it.

'Why? You scared of thunder?' he asked, putting his attetion in looking at me. His eyes shone even more. Ahhh! Sakura Kinomoto! Wake up! You're about to be laughed at by this stranger that you just met for one day and here you're sitting down thinking that his eyes are beautiful!?

'Erm...sort of...' I said as he stood up. He took a step towards me. Lightning soar through the sky.

I swore under my breath and closed my eyes. When I lifted my hands to cover my ears, a pair of warm and huge hands covered them for me. I felt that I was in somebody's arms. It felt really warm because that somebody had covered a piece of clothing around me, keeping me tightly near to him.

What? Since there's only him and myself here, how could there be a her...

Thunder was heard and I buried myself deeper into him. What's his name again? Oh yea. Syaoran. I could feel his heat transmitting from his touch and it really felt save. It felt different from Ryuosuke's though. Syaoran's cologne was simple. Soap, shampoo and rain. That's all. No perfume.

Well, that's good. Because I'm allergic to any kind of perfume. Even the slightest scent of it, I could get rashes all over me and start to sneeze like mad. That's why Ryuosuke kindda 'ordered' all the guys from school and including girls, even teachers, to not put on perfume very 'politely'.

Cool right? That's what you get of having a brother like mine. I've been his sister since five. When we first moved in next to them after my parents divorced. My dad was the main reason of why I hate guys. I didn't dare to get a boyfriend after that. After my mom left, I lived with them ever since.

Well, speaking of which, I kindda like the feeling of his hands around me. It gives me a very soothing feeling and thank God he didn't laugh at me like everyone else did. Even if they didn't laugh at me straight in my face because I'm Ryuo's sister, but they still did indirectly.

If I ever get a chance after this I would want to thank him. This second version of Ryuosuke. That's what people calls him. The kid Ryuosuke.

**A/N **How's it so far? Is it good or is it bad? Tell me, I wanna know! So R&R...thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **I know that it's been a long time but then I had exams and all...sorry...! XD That's why I'm updating a lot of chapters in one go...

He held me like that all the way until the rain stopped. You must be wondering why I didn't do anything since I said I hate guys. But I did. I struggled. The only thing was that his grip was too strong for me to break free. So I gave in.

When the rain stopped, he had let me go slowly.

'You're Ryuosuke Hanasaki's sister, aren't you?' he asked me. I nodded my head, looking at him, blushing. But he seems fine with it.

'So that makes you Sakura Hanasaki?' I nodded again. Oh yea, I forgotten. Yomisuki adopted me when my mom left me. That's why the granny next door agreed to take care of me. At first, when she was still alive, Yomisuki hasn't come back from overseas yet. They say that she was there doing business, which leaves me, Granny and Ryuosuke alone in the house. I think that her absence was what lead Ryuo to what he is now.

Then, after Granny died, she came back and adopted me. That's why I changed my surname.

'To be exact, it's Sakura Hanasaki Kinomoto.' Yomisuki had allowed me to keep my last name. I was glad even though I didn't want anything to do with my father and mother. But then their were still my parents. Not many people besides Tomoyo, Ryuosuke and Yomisuki knows about it. I didn't know why I told him.

'Well then, thanks for your company last night, Sakura. Hanasaki. Kinomoto.' seriously, he didn't have to drag my name that long. 'Say hello to Ryuo for me...; he turned around and left, waving his hand at me from the back.

I stared at his back for a few seconds. Then I remembered that I didn't make a call back home. I quickly grabbed my bag, locked the door and went home. Luckily today was a Saturday so there's no school. It was already six-thirty. They must be worried sick.

'I'm home...' I didn't even have the time to slid the sliding door close before Ryuosuke hugged me from behind.

'You are really a rascal, you know?! Making mom worry for you like that.' then what I've expected came. A hand landed on top of my head. He had let go of me and hit my head real hard with his palm.

'Ouch! I'm sorry...it was because of the rain. I couldn't even get out of the store...' I rubbed my head. 'Mom' came out of the kitchen and hugged me tightly.

'Oh, Hana (mom calls me that, I don't know why). You really made me worried. Even though I knew you would be staying the night in the store, but you ought to have called me at least. Are you okay? There was thunder throughout the rain. Oh, dear. I should have sent Ryuo after you...'

'Yea...she called me three o'clock in the morning, asking me to come home. She almost asked me to go look for you in the store...' Ryuosuke pretended to look angry. But I knew him just too well to trust the expressions his put on.

'Well, thanks for staying up late worrying about me...' I said to him.

'Hana, you better go wash up and then get some sleep. You can come to the store and help out later on.' mom practically pushed me up the stairs.

'Okay...' well, I do feel tired out. Since I've been standing all night. I didn't dare to close my eyes because I was afraid that he'd do something to me. What?! I am the one of the official prettiest girl in school anyway...there's four girls in our high school that the guys call hot. I'm one of them. There's Tomoyo, another girl Sasha Momoshiro in first year and Urataki's girlfriend, Natsuki Hyosuke whose in third year.

'Hey...I didn't stay up late worrying about you! I was sound asleep in my room!' Ryuosuke yelled from the bottom of the stairs that he started coming up with.

'Yea yea...' I knew better.

'Uh-huh. Who's the one that walked up and down the stairs asking me if Hana's gonna be alright all night till it made me worried even more? Huh?' mom's voice came form inside the kitchen, laughing.

'That explains the eyes...' I laughed at him and went into my room before he got a chance to throw something at me. When his nervous or worried or thinking about something serious or whenever something's bugging him, he always walks up and down the stairs until it got sorted out. It's like a habit or some sort.

I took out some clothes and a towel then went inside the bathroom. There's three bathroom in the house so that we wouldn't have to fight in the morning for the bathroom. I turned the tap and water started flowing out, filling the empty bathtub with warm water,

I locked the door and got undressed. Then I went into the tub and sat in there, soaking myself with the warm water that had slowly reached the length of my neck. I started thinking about Syaoran.

Syaoran. Syaoran Li. What a nice name. Wonder what his doing now? Is he home yet? Will he catch a cold or something? Well, he was wet throughout when I saw him yesterday. Will he be the same as the other guys? Or is he different? Why do I have a feeling that I want to get to know him more? Weird...

After I clean myself thoroughly, I went into my room and laid out the mattresses. I turned on the air-conditioner and dugged into the blankets. Then, slowly, with Syaoran in my thoughts, I fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning, I woke up early as usual to go and help out in the store. I dressed and ate breakfast then went out.

While I was just walking round the corner of the street, I saw Syaoran and a few of his friends being surrounded by some other guys. There were more of them than Syaoran and his friends. I hid behind the wall, listening to what they are saying.

'So you're so brave, huh...did Hanasaki send you?!' said the guy facing Syaoran. Syaoran seems calm, hands in the pocket, not even looking at them. Instead, he was looking down at his shoe.

'No...' Syaoran replied coldly, still not looking up. 'I just didn't like the look you had on your face...that's all...' he looked up and said lazily.

'You are going to regret what you just said...I'm gonna make you!' then they started hitting each other, so was the others. I panicked. Can't Syaoran see that they were already angry?! Why did he still have to say those things?!

Wait, can I help them? They are surely afraid of Ryuosuke right? Maybe I could say that I'm Ryuosuke's sister. Maybe then they wouldn't fight...yea, good idea. I couldn't bare looking at him, getting hurt and not do anything. Eventhough, he's practically avoiding all the punches, but he'll get tired soon, right?

I didn't know and haven't notice. But by then, my feelings for him had started growing bit by bit, slowly, so slow that I didn't even know that it was there.


	4. Chapter 4

'What are you doing?' I ask softly, but in the same time, I tried to make it sound strict and fierce. Eventhough I've seen all these fighting scenes a lot before this, I still could stand the bloody sight.

But then no one took notice of me. I was kindda of pissed off now.

'Stop at once. What do you think you're doing?!' I said slightly louder. And this time everyone stopped and looked at me. I wasn't afraid now. Who asked them to ignore me in the first place? Eventhough I looked weak but I'm more than I seemed to be. When Ryuosuke's free, he teaches me some techniques that I could protect myself with.

'Who are you?! And what do you think we're doing?! Can't you see?! Are you blind?!' the guy talking to Syaoran just now yelled at me. Heh, you think afraid of you?! I'm Ryuosuke Hanasaki's sister after-all.

'I'm Sakura Hanasaki. And I have perfect eyesight, thank you for asking.' I said calm and coldly. Ryuosuke said that it's very important that when you deal with all these people, you can never let them see that you're afraid or they'll take advantage of it.

'Then bug off! Get lost, you bitch!' he yelled at me. Syaoran obviously recognized me because when he saw me, he looked shocked.

'You better be really careful of what you're saying. Especially who you're saying to.' then I saw a guy beside him whispered to him something. His face changed a little but then he returned to normal again.

'So what?! Do you think I would care if you're Hanasaki's sister?!' he yelled at me, trying real hard to convince himself that he's not afraid of me. I could tell.

'I'm not sure about that but I wouldn't think you'd dare to hurt his sister, would you?' I said coldly, looking straight into his eyes.

'Why should I not hurt you while I've got the chance?! I would so don't get so full of yourself!' he yelled at me. There was a thick sense of fear in his tone.

'Oh yea?' I raised one eyebrow as if demanding an answer. He nodded after a while. I smiled evilly, revealing my teeth. 'I dare you to...'

He shivered a little alright, but then quickly ceased the chance to leave. 'You're lucky this time, you son of a bitch! We'll let you go...but you won't be so lucky next time!' then, in a swift, they left. I felt relieve draining me throughout my body.

'Syaoran, are you okay?' he's got a few scratches on his face and hands but otherwise, I think he's alright. But I thought I saw a few punches landed on his back.

'Come with me...I have a place that you could treat your wounds.' I gestured towards the place across the road. It was the hideout of me whenever anything happens. Not a lot of people know about it except for Ryuosuke and me. I always treat Ryuosuke's wounds there after he had a fight or something.

'Syao-kun, we'll be going...' one of the guys said to Syaoran and he nodded. Then the other guys left. I held onto his hand and crossed the road. There isn't a lot of cars in this hour since it's Sunday.

I took out the bunch of keys from my pocket and opened the wrecked wooden door. When we first found the place, there was just wooden walls around it and it was in a total mess. But then Ryuosuke bought a piece of glass and inserted it on the top of the roof.

When we lie down on the floor, we could see through the window, of the stars in the night sky, shining brightly down at us. There are shelf that Ryuosuke has fixed onto the walls and some blankets and clean clothes in separated baskets.

'Come in...' we had repainted the walls from the inside a few years ago. We found it when we were seven. Actually, I found it, to be accurate. That was the time when I was abandoned by my parents and moved into their house next door and went to the same private middle school as Ryuosuke.

At that time, there isn't a ceiling and everytime it rained, I would get wet. Then one day, Ryuosuke got curious about where I went everyday after school before going to the store to help out.

He found out about the place and promise that one day, he'll fix a ceiling for the place and it had became our safe-house ever since.

'Sit down somewhere, I'll treat your wounds...' Syaoran obeyed quietly and sat down in the corner that I've always liked. Because it was in the shadows, so it could not be clearly seen.

I took the first-aid kit from above the shelf and sat down in front of him. I took out some cotton buds and sprayed some antiseptic onto it.

'This might hurt a little...' I reached out when he opened his mouth to speak. My hand stopped in mid-air, out of place.

'Where in the hell did you get the idea that I needed your help?!' he said coldly but very certain.

'I just thought that...'

'You think that just because you're Ryuo's sister you could do anything you like?!' he continued, ignoring what I said.

'That wasn't it...'

'Why did you do that?! What if they went around saying that I needed a girl to get me out of tight spots?! And do you have any idea who was that you're talking with?! MAD's right-hand man's younger brother! Do you know how much trouble you could've brought me if he hadn't left?!' he yelled even louder and looked up at me.

I felt like crying. My soft-spoken responds startled him a little.

'I'm sorry, I was just trying to help...I didn't mean to bring any trouble...' tears sprang into my eyes and wetted my white skirt. I took a deep breath and wept my tears away. 'Now sit still, just for a while till I finish...'

I reached out again and started with the scratch next to his eyes. It was only centimeters away before it hurt his eyes. It was so quiet that I could practically here my heart breaking.


	5. Chapter 5

Syaoran calmed down a little and that furious glow in his eyes has disappeared as if not there a moment ago.

I avoided looking at his eyes eventhough it's very hard so I tried to put all my focus onto his wound. Syaoran stared at me as if I was alien or a monkey in the zoo that's a different breed than all the others.

He raised his hands and held my wrist tightly. I was shocked because all that happened later went so fast I didn't know how it happened.

Syaoran pulled me towards him and looked as if his gonna kiss me. I closed my eyes tight and waited for something to happen. A cold pair of lips damped mine and another arm brought me even closer by my waist. I didn't know how to react.

My lips broke free and made an entrance for his tongue. I can barely breath. I opened my eyes and started struggling but he had no intention to let go just yet.

I pushed him real hard with my hands at his shoulders and he loosen.

'Are you playing with my feelings?!' I thought of slapping him but didn't dare to. So I just stood up and ran out of the door, leaving it opened. I couldn't believe what just happened.

I ran as fast as I could to anywhere in sight and then suddenly hit into something hard. I said sorry, didn't even bothered looking up. But hands ceased my shoulders and turned me around harshly.

'Sakura?' it was Ryuosuke's voice. It sound so pleasant that I felt even more miserable. I headed towards his chest immediately and sobbed.

'What's wrong?! Did someone do something to you?' he asked, stroking my hair gently. But there was a sense of anger in his voice.

'Yea, Sakura. We'll help you, don't cry...' it was one of Ryuosuke's friend, I'm not really sure. When I didn't responded, Ryuosuke hugged me even tighter.

'It's alright, I'll deal with this...you guys go ahead and tell them not to wait for me. I'm not gonna come.' Ryuosuke said to them. Then I heard footsteps and it became quiet around us except for my continuous sobs.

Ryuosuke continued stroking my head gently like he always does everytime I get upset since we were very young.

'It's okay, you can tell me what happened, Sakura...' Ryuosuke said softly in my ears. I shook my head hard. 'Then...-sigh-...' Ryuosuke paused for a while, then continued, 'Then tell me when you're feeling better, okay?'

I nodded.

'Okay, let's go home now...I'll piggy-back you...' he said. When I was little, even until now, he piggy-backs me whenever I'm sad or feeling down just to cheer me up. Sometimes we walk from the house on the streets for miles until I fell asleep. Then he carried me home and put me to bed. It always make me feel better. It's like feeling that I could never get hurt whenever Ryuosuke's here. And he's always there for me whenever I needed him.

I got onto his back and he started walking towards the direction of our house. After a while, I fell asleep as usual.

'I'm home...' mom's voice rang through the corridor.

'Welcome back...' I said to her while coming down the stairs. Ryuosuke was watching television in the living hall.

'Ryuo...is this yours?' mom asked while holding up a black leather jacket.

'No...' Ryuosuke said when he took a glance at it. 'It's so small...my figure is way better than that, okay...' and then he went back to watching television.

That jacket looks familiar. -gasp- Don't tell me...

'Mom...I think it's my friend's jacket. He came the other day to the store. I guess he left it behind...' yup, it's his. I know it is. I didn't know what came over me and I definitely hasn't forgive him for what he did this morning but I thought that maybe I could pass it to one of he's friends to pass it back to him.

'Okay, remember to give it back to him tomorrow...' she said, handing it over to me.

'Ryuo, you better go up and sleep now...tomorrow's Monday...' I said to him before going back upstairs to my room. It is real late and I better sleep now.

I still didn't tell him about what happened this morning and he didn't ask me ever since. It's always like that. I knew that no matter how he bullies me at home or whatever, the last person on the planet that would want to hurt me in any way is him. As a brother of mine that has no blood-relation with me, he's really giving me more than he should. Since I was very young, he was always very protective over me and refused to let me leave his sight.

I don't know why but I like it when he's around me. I feel safer everytime I'm near him. It just sort of works that way. I know maybe everyone thinks that from the outside, he's cold-blooded and scary and all but to me, he is the best person you could ever find in the whole universe. There's one good thing about him and that is even when he's gotten stronger, he would never pick on the weak. He helps and protects them. Always. Just like he protects me. But only not as much.

The two girlfriends he had when he was fourteen and sixteen broke up with him because they kept on saying that he paid too much attention on me that he didn't have time for their relationship. But Ryuosuke asked me not to be bothered by what the others say to me or whatever I've heard about him.

After that, he rather not get a girlfriend because he said that they are troublesome because he thinks that girlfriends, you can have a lot of them. But a sister is only once in a lifetime.


	6. Chapter 6

Argh...it's Monday again...I sometimes just wish that there was no school. Thank God I finished my homework, so that means that I wouldn't get scolding from Mrs. Know-it-All (homeroom teacher-very annoying, you don't even want to hear about it). And once she has her eyes on you, you'll never hear the end of it.

I woke up this morning and showered in my bathroom, which is just right opposite to my room. After I changed into my uniform, a thigh-length sailor skirt and a short-sleeve white shirt with a thin black necktie with a pull-on black jersey, I went to wake Ryuo. The uniform was kindda tight but it's alright. I got used to it.

'Ryuo, wake up! We're gonna be late again!' I shook him while chucking his books into his bag.

'Mmm...common' leave me alone!' it's always like that every morning. Now, behold, the routine we do every morning of schooldays.

'Yea, yea...wake up already!' I shook him hard on the shoulder. He kicked off the blankets and stood up facing me. I took his long-pants and white shirt then chunked it into his hands before he could say anything. Then I pushed him into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes after that, done changing and brushing and washing and shaving and whatever a guy does in the morning.

'You know, you should've just left me alone...' he said sleepily when I just finished folding up his sheets and placed it neatly in the cupboard.

I helped him with his black collar suit and then buttoned it for him as he combed his hair facing the mirror. When we were all done, we went down stairs together, with him carrying our bags.

'Mom, we're off!' I said a little louder than usual to my mom and took the paper bag on the table together with us. I took another paper bag to put the jacket in.

'Enjoy your day! And don't forget your lunch box!' she yelled back from the kitchen.

'I've already got it...' then we were outside, closing the gate of our home. We walked down the deserted street towards our school. There's not a lot of students that lived in our area that's going to our school. Well, because it was kindda of a private high school.

When Granny died, she left us three with a lot of money. If that's what you're wondering. But then we chose to spend it wisely. And definitely not on a car since all the places that we usually need to go like the school, store, the mall, the market is all within walking distance.

On the way to school, everyone was walking up the slope that leads to the school after going through the gate below the slope. Everyone nodded or greeted Ryuosuke and I while we were on our way up. I returned the greeting, Ryuosuke just nodded at them as if bored of it. Well, who wouldn't be when it's happened for three years in a row to them everywhere they go?

I got used to it a long time ago since it happened everyday when we walk up the slope together each morning.

'Wait, I have to pass something to my friend...' I said when I spotted someone familiar that were with Syaoran last time.

'Erm, excuse me...' I tapped on his shoulder gently and he turned around. He was taller than me for sure...he was talking to some other people before I called him. They looked at me.

'You know Syaoran Li, don't you?' I said softly. Ryuosuke glanced this way and caught me talking to them. He started walking towards me. I know because I could see him from here. Syaoran's friends has their back towards him.

The guy nodded. 'So?' he asked, a little too impolitely.

'Sakura, let's go...you'll be late...' Ryuosuke said and started walking ahead of me.

'Wait, Ryuo, just a minute...' I said and turned my attention to Syaoran's friend again. He looked kindda shocked. So does the others.

'Erm...just help me pass this to Syaoran, would you? Thanks...' and I hurried to catch up with Ryuosuke. 'Hey, wait...!'

After a while, we were at the door of my classroom and everyone became quiet as they saw Ryuosuke.

'Good morning everyone...' I said as I usually do every morning.

'Morning...' they chorused. Tomoyo just smiled at me as I sat down.

Ryuosuke came in, walking behind me as I walked towards my seat beside Tomoyo.

'I'll just put it here...' Ryuosuke said, putting down my bag.

'Okay, thanks. Oh, and your lunch...' I took out the lunch box from the paper bag.

'Keep it...we're eating together, right?' he gave a gorgeous smile and walked out. Then our class returned to normal.

'Tomoyo, let's go to the library after school together, okay? Finals are coming up...' I said as I sat down beside her.

'Okay.' Tomoyo answered with a smile.

'Then...let's meet after last period...you have arts, right? I'll waiting for you at the slope...' I wrote on a torn piece of paper I got from my exercise book.

'Fine then...see you then... :-)...' she wrote back to me.

The finals are drawing closer and closer and each moment the clock ticked by and now that Tomoyo's mentioned it, I realized that it is only three days away from now.

But now, my mind were full of other stuff that I couldn't really concentrate on studying right now. Other things that I'm caring about for the first time in my life. Other things that I didn't think I would be thinking while sitting in a classroom and definitely not three days away from finals...


	7. Chapter 7

Sensei was babbling her way in front of whole class as she always does every time she has a lesson with us. Great...we still have another period to go with her before lunch. -sigh- it's so boring.

I looked out of the window. The Sun was blazing down at the guys playing in the field and shining bright as it is the largest star on Earth. Someone once told me, that wishing to the Sun that is just about to rise is better than wishing to any stars in the night sky. I just forgotten who.

'-cough cough-' this sound coming from the door disturbed my thinking of the person that told me the statement.

I turned my head around, wanting to find out who's the unlucky student. Didn't he, due to his voice I knew he's male, know that Monako-sensei didn't like anyone that disturbs her lesson?

I was shocked when I saw a very familiar face looking straight at me. What is he doing here? No, the question is supposed to be what is he even doing in school? The girls in class started whispering about him.

Well, he is the second-year Prince anyway. Prince is a nickname for him given by the girls in his fanclub. I can't believe he actually has a fanclub just like Ryuosuke. Argh...so what? I don't care. Obviously I still hasn't forgive him yet.

Syaoran didn't even care about the whispering and exclaims made by the girls in our class.

'Whoa...Sakura, his the one I'm talking about...the one that fought with the MAD's gangsters last week...' Tomoyo whispered in my ears, making it itch. Oh, I haven't explain last time...MAD (Matsuki, Ayaka and Daidouji. All three leaders are cute guys) is a group formed by gangsters in our school areas. They were the ones fighting with Ryuosuke. They are always bullying our students.

'Excuse me teacher...I want to borrow a student of yours for a while...' he said without even looking at sensei. Is he looking at me or Tomoyo? Well, either one, he's looking this way. Who cares anyway...

'Come out...' he said and turned around slowly walking down the corridors towards the stairs. I'm sure he looked at me this time because...well...it was just my feeling. But when nobody stood up after that, so I was kindda sure that he's talking to me.

I didn't know what came over me but I stood up and went after him. Tomoyo looked shocked. I guess I just wanted to settle things down and talk to him about what happened.

He was already starting down the stairs. Isn't he suppose to be at the bottom of the stairs already? Did he wait for me or something? When he saw me out of the corners of he's eyes, he stopped walking. Then he looked at me and said, 'What took you so long?' I gave him a smile and walked quickly to his side. By now, everyone from our class was leaning against the window looking at us walking down the stairs, totally ignoring sensei.

Then he just naturally circled my waist with his free arm. The worst part is that I actually thought it felt good.

'Syaoran-kun...where are we going?' that came out instead of, 'What do you think you're doing?!' it's weird that I kept on insisting that I hated guys and would just play along when something like this happens. It's even weirder that I let someone that has did something like what he's done to me do this kind of thing now...

'I don't know. We need to talk...'

I didn't know why but I just followed him quietly. His scent roamed around me like a honeybee. It was the same scent I inhaled the other night and at the...

After we took a right turn below the stairs, we saw three girls coming towards us. When they saw Syaoran and I walking towards the slope, they looked at me curiously.

I recognized some of them from before. I think I saw some of them in Urataki's parties. I guess they are in Syaoran's class.

'Syaoran, you're here today? Something you had to do?' the girl standing in the middle said to Syaoran without even looking at me. Well, it was kindda obvious why she asked that question because Syaoran don't really come to school often.

I struggled a little, trying to break free from his arm around my waist. But it was no use. It just got tighter.

'Who do you think you are, to have Syaoran put his hands around you?!' the girl on my left said to me rudely. Hellohe's the one doing it and refusing to let go...I don't really care what people talk or think of me behind my back, but when they say it to my face, it really pisses me off. Especially when it is not true.

'Then who do you think you are to question why?' I stop struggling now. I stood there naturally and smiled at them slyly.

'Hey, don't be rude...' the girl on the right spoke with threatening tone.

'I'm sorry. Excuse my rudeness. I'm Sakura Hanasaki from year 2 class A. Very nice to meet you.' I said. This is a sort of strategy that Ryuosuke taught me. It is very useful when it comes to rude people that are so full of themselves.

'And I can see that your friend really has manners. Wonder where she learnt it from...' I added.

At the mention of my name, fear written immediately on the face of the two girls that spoke to me before. But the one in the centre seems not affected. She looked shocked at first, but then it was only for two seconds. Then she recovered.

'Let's go...' Syaoran said shortly and we started walking again.

'Wait...' the girl pulled my hand and tugged me backwards. 'Syaoran, you can't do this...I'm your girlfriend!'

'I didn't say so...' Syaoran said, turning around with his hand in his pockets, the other on my waist. 'I didn't even touch you before...'

'It's true that you didn't even hold my hand before but the fact that I'm your girlfriend is understood. So, who is she?! How could you be holding her when you've never even touched your own girlfriend?!' wow...she is getting mad. There was a mixture of misery and anger in her pretty eyes. I think she's almost in tears.

'You're not...it's just that it's too troublesome to explain so I left it that way...' Syaoran said calmly, glaring at her hand that was holding mine so tightly that it really hurt a lot.

'Now let of my girlfriend before I do something to you...it's hurting her...' yes, finally...but that doesn't mean that I would forgive him for what he did. He is indeed different, but only sometimes, such a gentleman that he noticed that she was...huh, wait! What?! His girlfriend?! Since when?!

'Syaoran...' I opened my mouth but was cut off.

'Yes, you are...now let go of her...' he said before I could say anything.

'Since when?! This is absurd!' now I remember her name. Rye Urbane. "This is absurd!" is her favorite line.

'Since now...' since now? But he didn't even ask me! What the? I didn't say anything about that! Does he think just because we've...alright...kissed, I'm his girlfriend?!

'Let's go...' he pulled me by my waist and loosen Rye's grip on my hand. Then we walked down the slope together slowly with Rye calling Syaoran's name furiously back there. Both of us was quiet for a very long time. I was thinking so hard about what just happen that I didn't really care that he's arms are still on my waist.

'About what happened yesterday...I apologize...' he said, softer than the tone he used just now.

'It's okay...' what?! What's wrong with me?! It's okay?! So not! 'Erm...I mean that it's not okay, but...'

'I understand...' he. Is. Actually. Smiling. How could he be smiling at a time like this?! If Ryuosuke finds out about this, he is so dead. But I didn't tell him about what happened that day.

'So can I ask you now?' he said again. This time with a very serious face.

'Huh, ask what?'

'Would you be my girlfriend? I know that we've just met and all. I totally understand if you're gonna reject me...because I shouldn't have...' my heart is breathing so fast that I can hardly breathe. So loud that I couldn't hear what I'm saying myself.

But one thing for sure, I said something that made him smile.


	8. Chapter 8

There just isn't anyone in the world I hate most or even more than, no other, MYSELF.

When my mind finally caught up with my heart, I realized what I've said.

'I guess so...since I'm single anyway...' do you know how wrong that had sounded?! I can't believe it! I mean after what he did to me yesterday?! How could I?!

Luckily only Tomoyo knows that I dislike guys. If everyone had knew, I would become the laughing stalk. Again. Because if I've gone round telling the guys I rejected that I hate guys, it would be so unfair for them that I've said yes to Syaoran.

Even Ryuosuke and mom doesn't know that I had a grudge against every guy that existed in the universe. Except for Ryuosuke. Okay, okay. And Syaoran. But I only just found that out when he actually confessed to me.

'Thank you so much...' now as I've just found out what mess I've just got myself into, I can't bring myself to hurt Syaoran by saying, 'I didn't mean to say that...forget what I just said. It was a mistake, I wasn't thinking...', I just can't.

'Syaoran, isn't Rye your girlfriend? Are you sure this is okay?' I asked him. I didn't want my affections for him hurt anyone in any way.

'She is not. She herself claimed so.'

'But you dated her, I heard.' and obviously, from Tomoyo.

'That doesn't make her my girlfriend...' he answered, releasing me from his breath-taking hug.

'Then what does?' I was curious. What was so different that he did that made me his girlfriend instead of Rye?

'My first kiss...' emm...finally an answer...WHAT?!

'Erm...and when was that?' don't tell me...

'Our first kiss together was my first kiss...I swear I'm telling the truth...' he said, looking into my eyes with such certainty.

'Are you...serious?!' it was his first kiss?! But, but...he had so many rumored girlfriends and all, he must have kissed one of them for sure...he was playing with the side of my fringe.

But looking at his oh-so-true look, the joy in his eyes and his body language, he's hugging me tightly again, I don't want to upset him. Then, I didn't ask anymore, finally deciding that I should trust what he says to me. Eventhough I still haven't fully forgiven him of what he did. It was my first kiss afterall. Eventhough I know I'm so in for the lecture of Ryuosuke and the I-have-no-comment-but-still-not-that-happy-with-it face from mom, I guess everything would turn out alright.

I really can't bring myself to be angry with him anymore. But still, I had to do something about my first kiss. So, he-he, I decided to mess things up for him a little...

'But Syaoran, you have to do something for me, okay?' I said in a small voice, whispering into his ears. I was glad that now, I could proudly said to other people that this drop-dead-gorgeous hottie is my boyfriend.

'What?' he let go of me and looked at me in my eyes. I smiled at him. It was for his own good anyway...

'Make a full attendants of every class until you graduate in exceptions of emergencies and other important stuff.'

He thought about it for a while then answered.

'It's not that I don't want to, but what their teaching in school, I've already learned them. Because last time, before my grandfather passed away, he lived in Korea with another auntie of mine. My father hired private tutors to help me get through the lessons of high school and I even started on subjects in university. But then when my grandfather died, he left his company and all his money to me since I'm the only son in the family. I'm an only child and my auntie is single even until now.' he paused for a while to take in breath and then continued.

'The other auntie that my grandfather is living with has two daughters. In the will, it says that before I could inherit the inheritance, I must finish my studies with degrees, O-levels, A-levels and all the necessary certification in business and management study. So I came back to school.' he stopped, waiting for me to respond.

'It's for your own good, Syaoran. If you keep going on like this, you'll get suspended and then finally expelled. Then you would get a bad reputation and no school will accept your application no matter how rich you are or whatever...' I said, still smiling at him gently without even noticing.

'Fine then. I'll think of something...maybe I could just sit in class for attendants...' he said, more to himself.

'Any way you like it, but you just have to get the attendants straight. That's the only thing that I ask of you to do...' I said softly. I wanted to help. Even if I do like him, a little, I don't like him enough to dare say that I love him. So I'll just help him out a little until he gets bored of me or something...

But then I really didn't expect him to listen to me. That's why, I got a shock...

When we went up the slopes next morning, with Ryuosuke buzzing around, asking me where I went yesterday, I spotted a group of people down gathering up near the tree. Maybe there was something under the tree but I didn't really care. But all I want to do right now is get Ryuosuke to shift his attention from me.

'Hey, Sakura...do you wanna check it out?' Ryuosuke asked me. That is his way of indicating us of what he want. If he is not interested in it at all, he wouldn't even bother asking about it.

'Fine then...let's go have a look...' then Ryuosuke walked in front and the crowd made some effort to give him space to look at what's happening but it was too crowded. Then suddenly I was dragged into the crowd by Tomoyo and I was suffocating.

'Tomoyo, what...?' I was suddenly pushed in front by some people behind me, forcing their way through to see what's happening. 'Hey, stop...!' I was pushed right into the middle of the circle of people and there lie Syaoran, hand supporting his head, cap hanging low on his face and probably sleeping because he was not responding when Rye or any other people called him.

With my appearance came whispering and whistling, yes, whistling and gossiping. I stood there and didn't know what to do. Rye saw me and glared at me furiously. I didn't like it so I walked towards where Syaoran was lying down and intended to wake him up from his 'deep slumber'.

'It's no use...we've tried. And since we can't do it, how could you?!' Rye said. She knows just too well because last season's basketball tournament, they couldn't wake him up and they asked her wake him up since she's his 'understood' girlfriend at that time but it was no use.

'Well, it's worth a try...it's almost time for lessons.' I said, taking another step towards Syaoran.

'Are you crazy, trying to get Syaoran to study?!' one of the girls beside Rye said.

'No, I am not.' I said calmly and squatted in front of Syaoran. All of them looked horrified and shocked.

'Wait...! He'll be pissed at us...!' one of the guys from the crowd shouted.

'No, he won't be...I guarantee...' I smiled at them gently, then squatted lower.

I took off his cap that was covering his face gently. I touched his cheek with the back of my palm softly.

'Syaoran...Syaoran...' I called continuously and softly beside his ears.

He screwed up his eyebrows and opened his eyes. All around I could hear whispers saying, 'Oh no...', 'What are we gonna do?!' and other exclaims. I even heard some loud prayers.

'Huh...Sakura, you're here...' when he said that, all of them, now including Rye was shocked to death by his reaction. That time when she tried to wake him up when the others didn't dared to, she almost got smacked in the face. She was assuming that the same would happen to Sakura. Syaoran reached out and played with the side of my fringe like he did last time. I smiled at him.

'Why are you sleeping here, it's almost time for lessons...' I smiled at him gently and stood up. I reached out a hand below and he took it. While helping him to get up, I saw Rye glaring at me fiercely and her friend mumbling something to her quietly.

'I was waiting for you...at first I was standing up, leaning on the tree. And then my feet got numb and so I sat down. But then you haven't shown up so I decided to lie down for a while. Then I fell asleep...' based on what he said, he came really early. Well, of course, unless he exaggerated a little.

'Syaoran, what you say that day wasn't true, right? That she's your girlfriend?' Rye suddenly asked as we were about to leave. I heard a sudden roar of whispers from the crowd around us as a respond to her question.

'Yes, it's absolutely true. I announcing to every single one here right now. So, listen up! Sakura Hanasaki is MY girlfriend. No one is to lay a finger on her. Touch her and you won't live to see sunrise the next day. Do I make myself CLEAR?!' he said loudly and coldly to everyone there.

I looked at him, a spark lit up that instant somewhere and I know that nothing would ever be strong enough to put it out ever again. Because this person standing beside me, holding onto my hand as tight as ever but as soft and light as a feather, as if afraid of hurting me, is the first different person that I've known. Well, besides Ryuosuke, that is. I wish it would stay like this forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Syaoran stood up and naturally placed his left arm around my waist and we continued walking up the slope. Of course, the crowd made way for us. If not, I think we would have been stuck there forever. I didn't think that it would cause so much commotion. The crowd was making a lot of noise but with Syaoran's one glare, everything was quiet.

'Syaoran Li!' I suddenly remembered that Ryuosuke was also watching all this and tried to break lose from Syaoran's hold. I saw an angry-face Ryuosuke walked towards us threateningly, not taking his eyes off Syaoran. Well, more accurately, glaring Syaoran's arm that was around my waist. But Syaoran just stood there and acted as if his already expected this.

'Have you predicted this already?' I couldn't help myself, but ask. I struggled harder and this time he let go.

'Yes...you are indeed the famous Ryuosuke Hanasaki's precious little sister afterall...must be prepared for something like this, isn't it...?' he said lazily. But amazingly, he had a small smile shot towards me as if assuring that he'll be fine and when he turned around, the smile disappeared, replace with coldness. It made me wonder whether it was really just there a moment ago. He walked calmly towards Ryuosuke a little. Then he stopped just three steps ahead of me.

'Don't think that I'd go easy on you...' Ryuosuke said when he reached the spot where we were standing still. Is it because I didn't get enough sleep and my eyesight's not that good this morning or did the expression on Ryuosuke's face look as if it was one of those that he made a great effort to pretend to be angry?

'I won't think that...but I'm prepared. Come any time...' Syaoran lost his playing-around air and looked very serious. This was the second time I saw this expression of his. The first time was when he confessed to me. Well, maybe others never saw this kind of expression before because Rye's face turned as pale as a piece of paper. Or maybe even paler.

Then, surprisingly, Ryuosuke turned around and headed back towards the school, going up the slope after nodding at Syaoran once. After a few steps, he stopped in his track and only turned his head around for a little and looked at Syaoran in the corner of his eyes. I started out on a step towards them but I was stopped.

'Don't move...' Syaoran commanded me strictly. I stopped moving immediately. I had a feeling that his patience and his limit and even the speed of his mood swing is no less than Ryuosuke. Which says a lot...

'Catch...' and then my bag came flying towards Syaoran and he caught it in a swift. I still had the paper back that contains our lunch boxes. Thank God he doesn't have it or he'll have thrown it at Syaoran too. And the lunch box is quite heavy too.

'I expect you know where her class is...' Ryuosuke said without a backwards glance and started walking again. I felt relieved that Ryuosuke didn't start hitting Syaoran there. It was very surprising for me. Because normally, even if a guy comes close to me in a 10cm radius, that guy wouldn't live to see sunlight. Well, because...that's just the way Ryuosuke is. Let alone an arm around my waist. I wonder what's happening? Is the world coming to an end or is hell freezing over?!

'Let's go...' he said and started walking forward by himself. When I didn't move, he slowed down a little. Then he stopped and turned around.

'Come on...!' Syaoran said and when I finally caught up with him, dragged me along with him by my waist. Well, he had to drag me along since I'm too shocked that he got away with it that I couldn't move.

'Does that mean that he doesn't mind?' I asked blindly. Syaoran held on to my waist even tighter.

'Yes...that's a way that man likes to use to express their feelings.' Syaoran answered, his tone full of joy. He lean down and planted a kiss on my hair. Yes, he is that tall that he could do that. So amazing. It gives me a very safe feeling. Then he started playing with my fringe again. I didn't know when it started but then he made it a habit to do that everytime he's with me.

'Weird...no wonder I never understood men...' I said absent-mindedly. I am so full with my thoughts that I couldn't care about what he's doing.

'Sakura, where are you gonna be having lunch today?' his tone suddenly changed to a tone that boyfriends usually speak to their girlfriends in. I was shocked and looked at him.

'What...? I am your boyfriend afterall, aren't I? Can't I speak to you like that?' Syaoran asked. I shook my head.

'No, it's not that...erm...with Ryuosuke and the others...in the canteen.' I answered slowly. I still can't believe that now, he is already became my boyfriend. It was all like a dream. What had happened, I mean. But the felt of his fingers stroking up and down my waist and with each step taken, I was pulled yet closer to him, proved to me that this was really true.

'I want to eat at the rooftop like I used to last time...' we started walking up the stairs with all the passers-by staring and even glaring at us, all the time.

'Oh, you mean the school's rooftop?' I asked.

'No, my house's...well, yes, of course the school rooftop! Where else?!' Syaoran stated impatiently while rolling his eyeballs. But there wasn't a slight felt of anger in his tone. But instead, it was as if Syaoran was teasing me. I have to admit, I kindda like him more now.

'I didn't know that you used to eat in school...I didn't even know that you used to come to school for you to be able to eat in school...' I was distracted. You mean such kind of a guy did come to school and I didn't notice him?!

'I can't believe that I actually fell in love with such a blur girl like you...' he said, not even caring that I have already overheard what he said.

'What did you say?!' I grinned evilly and said it in the most threatening voice I could manage.

'But there's an advantage...then I wouldn't be afraid that anyone would snatch you away from me...' I looked at him closely and for the first time for so long, I've finally got a chance to see him up close. He looked extraordinary hot and cute that it has caused my little delicate heart to beat faster and faster with every moment I looked at him.

'If you keep on staring at me like that, I can't guarantee that I would be able to restrain myself for doing things that I can't even imagine doing to any other girl. The crave that I have for you is not what I have for every girl, you know...' this made me blushed.

I was so relieved when we finally reached the classroom and I took my bag from him, preventing him from coming into the class and creating chaos that is more that it is already creating only with him standing outside the door.

'Sakura...' he called softly after I turned around, heading into the class room. I turned around again. 'Remember lunch, okay? In the roof top...'

'I think I would be a little late because I have to pass Ryuosuke's lunch box to him first...' I looked at him apologetically.

'Okay, fine...lunch is one and a half hours, right? I'll give you ten minutes.' he said and left before I could say anything. I looked at him as he continued walking down the corridors and vanish from sight into his classroom. It gave me a really lonely feeling. Like I wanted to be closer to this guy in front of me and know more about him. His silent figure, attracting me to him even more than I already am.

Is he really gonna be my boyfriend from now on? Will he be like the other boyfriends that Tomoyo had? No, I'm sure that he's different. I can feel it.


	10. Chapter 10

'Sakura, you're finally here...' Tomoyo clanged onto me and kindda yelled into my ears. 'Why didn't you tell me?! This is so incredible!' she laughed happily. Is it me that got a boyfriend or her?!

'I'm so happy for you! How did you do it?! Sakura, do you even know that he's the Prince of all girls in this school?!' Well, it's not her fault that she thinks I don't know because I'm kindda blur with these things. I don't really care about guys that much. But thank God she didn't remember instantly that I dislike guys. That's why I had survived this long from the moment she knew the truth.

'Erm...I guess I knew since every girl in school is talking about him and he's my brother's mini version?' looking at her face, I added, 'Oh, come on! How could I not know?! Do you seriously think that I'm that blur, until I could even not notice things when everyone around me is talking about it?!'

Then sensei came in and started her lecture about how great her ancestors is and about her life and the history of her family. That is what she liked to talk about instead of fiction and moral stuff.

You might be wondering why I'm not paying attention since I payed attention and participated in all the other classes. Let me tell you, sensei's speech contains 99.9 of the life and tales of her and her ancestors or some sort of crap and only 0.1 has relevance to the lesson. I am not lying. I am not exaggerating either.

It is almost the end of the lesson and I wanted to get out of here. I have Biology in last period. Tomoyo has Language. Eventhough we are best friends, our interest differs.

Wonder what Syaoran's doing right now...is he sleeping? Then the bell rang and all the students started packing their stuff. But then when they turned around and wanted to leave, they saw a figure leaning against the door post, looking at his own feet. I picked up my bag and stood there with Tomoyo beside me jumping up and down, wondering what had happened.

Through the gapes and holes of the crowd, I saw a familiar figure leaning lazily against the door post. Why is everyone so scared of him? Don't they know that I only have ten minutes to get to the rooftop now?

Tomoyo tugged my sleeve gently. 'It's Prince...' she whispered in my ears while tipping her toe because I'm a little taller than she is. Then I realized why that figure looked so familiar. Because it's Syaoran.

'Syaoran? I thought you said ten minutes...' I said to him as I walk forward. The others saw that he was here to look for me and stayed back to see what's going on. Some of them thought it was boring so they left already.

'I can't wait...let's go together...' he said as he smiled at me lazily. Then again, he pulled me towards himself and held me on the waist. It had became a habit of his to do that everytime he sees me as if telling people that I'm his or something. Then after that, he played with the side of my fringe. Well, not much of a habit I can say...

'How was it so far?' I asked eventhough I could already guess what's the answer.

'Boring...' exactly what I thought he would say. It was just so...him. Yeah, that's it. So his style. So straight forward and honest. Sometimes nerve-racking but nevertheless, very precise and thoughtful of the people he cared about.

'It's a start...at least you actually came...what do you do normally when you're not in school?' I asked he curiously, looking at his face. He didn't answer. So I continue staring as we walked towards the canteen with people looking at us. Rumors just have their way of getting round at the speed of light, you know.

I have to admit that he really is gorgeous-looking. But too quiet.

Then he suddenly turned around and smiled at me slyly. I felt kindda nervous under his stare. Then finally, he spoken.

'Finally noticed that I'm gorgeous, isn't it?' he asked me, still smiling. He always know what I'm thinking of. I don't know how, maybe he knows how to read minds. There's a possibility of that.

'Well, you can look all you want since you're my girlfriend anyway...' his smile broaden and he continued looking at me. Then I noticed that he is focusing only on my lips.

'They look attractive...' he said out of nowhere.

'Sorry...?' I was confused.

'Your lips. They look gorgeous...' and again, I realized, he has without fail, read me mind again. It's so incredible that we could be thinking of the same thing at the same time. He turned his head around after one last look at my lips and looked around as if seeing if there's something new around here. I continued looking at him.

After a while, he turned around and looked at me again, pulling me closer to him that I already am. Our noses were just two centimeters away and I could feel his breathing on my cheek. His body has a scent that merely belongs to him and I'm quite sure that I wouldn't be able to find one that has this similar fragrance,

'Don't look at me like that...I would not be able to restrain myself any longer...' he said as I blushed instantly and looked away.

'Aw...don't be shy...' he touched my face with the back of his palm. Then he laughed silently beside me. I blushed even more. Around the corner, I saw Ryuosuke leaning against the wall there with some of his friends, waiting for me as usual. I don't get it. Does guys have something for walls or something?!

When Ryuosuke saw me coming towards him, he stood up straight.

'What took you...' he paused when he saw Syaoran's arm around me. I know because he is glaring at it, now not even looking at me.

'Just pass him the thing and then let's go...there is only two more minutes left of the ten minutes...' Syaoran said while smiling at Ryuosuke.

'What...? But it was because you interrupted...' I said. I can't believe it. He was the one taking the time going out of the classroom and all...

'No...you came out late...' he smiled at me childishly as if claiming victory.

I took out the lunch box and passed it to Ryuosuke. 'Ryuo, I have to go...just for today...' I said, afraid that he would be mad at me.

'Yeah...can't let you have her all to yourself, can I?' Syaoran smiled at him. tightening his grip around me as if claiming possession. Ryuosuke was furious. I know it. And I don't really like the look of things...


	11. Chapter 11

'She is my sister!' Ryuosuke said coldly.

'She is my girlfriend...' Syaoran said lazily. Why can't they just stop arguing? This is absurd. Even if Ryuosuke is really angry, he never showed his fury in such a harsh way.

'I'm her brother!' Ryuosuke shot back at Syaoran. Hello, can anyone see me? I'm still here...

'I'm her boyfriend...' Syaoran replied. Judging by the sound of his tone, he's already bored of this. Ryuosuke continued glaring at him. But Syaoran looked as if he don't care at all. Instead, he just stood there and looked pretty. Well, pretty's not exactly the word for it but close.

'I'm older than you, you should respect me!' It seems that Ryuosuke's really furious. I don't know why. But then he has always been this protective of me for the last thirteen years of my life.

'I'm younger than you, you should act more like a senior.' Syaoran said, getting even bored of this whole thing. I could see boredom written clearly on his face.

'Well...I'm taller than you!' I can't believe it. Isn't there anything else he could use to compare and what are they fighting for anyway? Urataki and the other of Ryuosuke's friends left already with lines hanging on their faces.

'No, you're not...' Syaoran answered and this time, not even looking at Ryuosuke.

'Take off your shoes and we'll see!' I always thought that Ryuosuke was a little childish but didn't think that he was that pathetic. I was shocked. Surely Syaoran won't be that silly and continue fooling around with him.

But then it seems that I was wrong. Well because Syaoran took off his shoe and looked at Ryuosuke. They started measuring each other. I almost toppled backwards and fainted on the spot.

Two fully grown men; the ones that created legend so big that no one dares to deny; are now shoeless, and quarreling for one girl. So pathetic. But then Ryuosuke gave up. Because it turns out that Syaoran was just a few milliliters taller than Ryuosuke because of what seems to be his brown messy hair. I sighed.

Then just out of a sudden, they stared at each other for about three seconds then laughed loudly at themselves. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. One moment they looked as if they were gonna kill each other, then a second later, just as if there were old friends that haven't met for ages, laughter plastered onto them, refusing to leave.

'Hey, are you guys alright?' I asked worriedly. Well, who wouldn't be worried in this situation?

'Right...let's go, Sakura...' Syaoran said when he stopped laughing. I looked at him curiously. Syaoran then did the nod thingie that guys always do.

After that, with one hour left, we made our way to the roof top.

'Sakura, I have two free periods next. You wanna do something?' Syaoran asked me while playing with the fabric of the shirt on my waist.

'Let me see...hmm...afterwards, it's Mr. Greene's Biology class. But just one period and then after that, I have a free period. Why?' I asked him.

'Let's go somewhere...' and surprisingly, I nodded. Normally, I would use the free periods to do my homework or something but then I guess it wouldn't hurt. Syaoran smiled happily. He pushed open the door to the rooftop and let me in. We sat down on a shadowy spot.

'Where?' I asked. But I think I already know the answer.

'I don't know...I've got enough of the stupid questions and quizzes and all the nagging and the hall passes and the 'wake up, wake up...' from the girl next to me...' he mocked the girl that woke him up. I guess he slept through the classes. I laughed at him.

'Hmm...I guess you did keep you promise but, yeah, well, you indirectly did...' I couldn't laugh anymore. Because it came so fast I didn't know what to think. So I just sat there and enjoyed the moment.

I closed my eyes and kissed back. We just sat there with him, hand on the floor supporting his weight and my hands folded neatly on my lap. Everything seems normal except for the kissing part. The sweet taste of his mouth made me forget all the homework and all the nagging I got from Tomoyo and Ryuosuke and my mom.

I felt alive for the first time in my whole life.

I can feel his tongue tickling the walls of my mouth and I wondered if this is the feeling I was looking for all this time. This scent of his is wonderful. I felt that this was the entrance to his world. It was beautiful.

After three minutes, we stopped. I blushed and looked away. It was so quiet and I can feel the wind brushing against my red cheek. I shivered a little because of the sudden chill. I felt warmth on my back covering my shoulders. It was his jacket.

I turned around and sat facing him. The wind was blowing gently on his soft brown hair. He looked gorgeous. I tilted my head to the left and looked at his face.

'I'm sorry...' he suddenly said.

'For what?' I asked absent-mindedly. I just wanna look at him like this forever.

'For kissing you all of a sudden...it was because you look so delicate and so beautiful when you're laughing that I can't hold back anymore, so I...' I blushed heavily and pretended to be taking out the lunch box and didn't hear what he just said.

'Let's eat...it's getting late...' I handed the lunch box I made for him and opened mine.

'Mmm...it's tasty...' he said after tasting it. The way he ate was different from Ryuosuke. Syaoran ate wild but at the same time he was gentle on his food. Oh, I don't know what I saying. But that's the best explanation I could give.

He finished it in just ten minutes. Amazing.

'Who made it?' he asked as he sat closer to me. I was just blindly stuffing everything into my mouth as usual.

'I did...' I said when I have swallowed the food in my mouth. Then I stuffed in more. In between, I licked my lips a lot. Syaoran was staring at me. I mean, in a good way.

'Really?' he paused for awhile then continued, 'I want you to make it for me everyday as a condition of coming to school...' he looked away at the sky.

'Huh...? What...! I'm your girlfriend...not your servant! Don't treat me like one!!!' I yelled at him. He was laughing at me. Was he teasing me or something?!

'Okay, okay...please' so CUTE!

'Fine...' I said, covering my face in my arms. I don't know why, I just can't say 'no' to anything he says.


	12. Chapter 12

'It's almost time...we should go...' I said after looking at his watch. I started cleaning up the place.

'Then where am I suppose to go?' he asked like a lost child. So CUTE! I would have kissed him on the spot right there but I wouldn't let that happen. EVER.

'Stay in class...' I answered, bored. He pushed the door open and let me in first. I always love the small things that he does without even thinking. Like holding my hand, or playing with my fringe, putting his hand around my waist, the little smile that he gives me every time to tell me that it's alright, slowing down for me to catch up to his track when he knows he's walking too fast, everything small little thing that he thought would go unnoticed. But it didn't. It really mattered a lot to me.

'What?! Again?! But then what do we do? Just sit there and daydream?!' he said in disbelieve.

'Yes...' I answered with a laugh. I've kindda forgotten that he's never had free periods with tutors at home before and he didn't stay in school that long for him to actually find out about it.

'Well, usually we do our homework during that time. You can do whatever you want...it's up to you...' I added when I saw his frustrated and tired face.

'Syaoran, cheer up...at least now you get to spend more time with me, right? Unless you don't want to, then it's fine...' I said while he placed his arm gently around my waist. I like the feeling of his broad shoulders brushing against mine and the comfortable feeling that I get when I'm leaning onto him while we're walking.

'No, it's not that! It's just that I get bored of listening to all the old idiots talking crap in front of the class...I can't even sleep in class and do you know how ridiculous that is?! And then that girl sitting next to me in class kept on purposely 'accidentally' made skin contact with me everytime...and when I tell her off, she looks like she's about to cry...there's also this guy in...' he said quickly in one breath, defending himself.

'Wow...slow down, tiger...I know what you're trying to say...' I said, giggling.

'Well, I don't want you to go thinking that I don't want to spend more time with you...' he said in a small and hurt voice. I suddenly felt guilty of teasing him just now. I felt bad and scared that maybe it really hurt him.

I reached out and lifted his chin, turning his head towards me. 'Hey, listen...I understand. Okay? Don't be sad...I don't like to see you sad...I like to see it when you smile...' I said to cheer him up.

'Really?' he asked brightly.

'Yes, obviously...you look so much cuter now...' I said and smiled at him sweetly. Syaoran blushed.

'Take that back...!' he said loudly.

'Why should I? It's true that you're so cute...even cuter now!' I laughed and he blushed even more.

I wonder where Syaoran's going to take me after this. Even if Biology is my favorite lesson of all times even when I was young, I don't know why but then this lesson has lost it's attraction towards me that was there before. I remembered that I was always interested in the structures of bodies.

I don't know how to explain this feeling even to myself. It seems that I've lost interest in everything around me. Is this why they say that teenagers should not get involved in a relationship too early a time? So this is how it feels when one get distracted. I know this may seem absurd but I've never been distracted in my whole life.

Even when my world was starting to crumble right before my eyes, I focused and put all my attention on my studies. When I was in the middle of the mess with all the adoption and stuff, I could still concentrate while working in the cafe. This may sound weird and you can choose not to believe it but it's true. I never get distracted. Not until I met Syaoran.

I'm not sure whether this is how it feels like when you're in love, maybe it's all just some illusion but whenever I'm with Syaoran, I feel so sure, so real, so alive and so protected. It must be it.

'Ms. Hanasaki? Sakura...' Mr. Greene was calling me.

'Huh...? Oh, yes, Mr. Greene...?' I stood up as usual whenever teachers speak to me.

'Have you been listening to what I've been saying?' oh, great...what did he say?

'Erm...not really, Mr. Greene...I'm really sorry, this won't happen again. I promise...' I was cut off.

'Chill...' it was Tomoyo's voice.

'Huh, what?' now I'm confused. What are they talking about?

'Syaoran's here to look for you. He's been waiting there for two minutes in exact and still going.' Tomoyo said.

'Yes...I was trying to call you but you weren't even listening. Ms. Hanasaki, did something happen? This has never been a problem before.' it's true. For the past year that he has been teaching me, I'm always attentive in his class and has always asked a lot of questions. But this time, I wasn't even interested in what he was saying, let alone asking questions.

'I'm sorry, Mr.Greene. I assure you that this would never happen ever again.' I bowed to show my apology.

'Hey, done with the thing?!' oh, no. I've forgotten all about Syaoran. Is he mad? I stole a glance at him and he looked real mad. I quickly packed my things and pushed in my chair.

'I'm sorry, Mr. Greene...may I be excused now?' I bowed at him again.

'Yes, yes...of course. It's almost time for your free-period anyway. Now this is the worksheets and notes for today. Do your revisions, okay? Finals are coming. Well, you may leave now...' he said with a slight smile and I smiled back at him. Syaoran's face was changing dramatically.

When I started out towards him, he already started walking down the stairs. But then when I caught up with him a little, he slowed down and waited for me. Then he took my bag and held onto my waist as usual.

'As a punishment for being late, as starting for this moment, everytime you see me, you have to give me a kiss.' he said, aiming at my lips.

'What?! But...okay...but only on the cheek...' I gave in with the glare he gave me. So I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled, satisfied. But what if the next time I see him, it's in front of other people? Or worst, in front of Ryuosuke?! Argh...nevermind about that first. I'll work it out with him later.

'Let's go...' he said and I concluded my conversation with myself.


	13. Chapter 13

He is still not saying why we're on this empty bus that is going all the way up onto a mountain which I don't know of. Now, I'm starting to regret and asking myself why didn't I pay attention in Geography?! See, Sakura...?! This is what you get! You don't even know where you are right now. Yeah, great. So perfect. Bah! Pathetic!

He kept on smiling at me and acted so innocent so I decided to let him go for this time. Then I rested my head on his broad shoulder and he put his hand around mine to prevent me from freezing to death. It was quite cold with the air-conditioner on the bus. He kissed my hair softly and after a few seconds, I was sound asleep. I never knew that I could sleep so peacefully.

For the first time of my life, I actually slept a dreamless sleep. It was always a sleepless dream. Or rather more like a nightmare in hell. This time, it was just sleep. Without any of my endless sheep-counting, without any of my humming of the tune that my mother use to hum to me when I was little to put me to sleep. It just took a few seconds and before I know it, I'm already asleep.

After a while, the bus arrived at the top of the mountain. Syaoran woke me up, touching my face with the back of his palm gently. I went down the steps of the bus and the door closed behind Syaoran. After a while, the bus disappeared out of sight after picking up a few other passengers.

It was beautiful. And that's when I saw it. The beautiful and elegant sakura-tree that I've so far only seen eleven times in my life. The tall and proud sakura-tree that I was named after.

The petals fell from the tree and was dancing alongside the breeze that was blowing softly against my cheeks. I smiled broadly. It was really a very beautiful scenery. I stroll towards it and held out my hand, doing my best to catch a petal. I like the feeling of this warmth.

I saw stars through the holes of the branches and realized that it was already night-time. I wonder whether it really took that long for us to come here. I even skipped my shift for tonight. But then I already left a note at Ryuosuke's locker before I left. So no more worries.

There wasn't a path that lead to the tree. Just grass. Soft, greenish grass everywhere, swaying to the rhythm of the breeze. It was quiet. I've never been to a place that is so soothing. Every moment in my life was full of tense and noises. Not a moment of peace. But then after I met Syaoran, my whole world started to fall into place and it became real quiet. Not the lonely quiet, quiet. But the silence quiet, quiet. It was relaxing.

As I was standing under the tree looking at the stars, enjoying myself, I felt hands wrapping around me tightly from behind and transmitting heat to my back. It was Syaoran.

'My mother planted this tree here a day after I was born...it's been years since I've last came here. I still remember when I was very young, my mother use to bring me here a lot...even at that time, my father is always too busy to even care about us. Everytime she came here, she would always point out the stars to me and when I look into her eyes, it was not looking at the night sky but something deeper, something beyond the stars...

When I was five, she passed away...of leukemia...my father wasn't even there to see her for one last time. I was alone ever since.' his tone affected me and through his voice, I sense fear, grief, misery and most of all years and years of accumulated loneliness. It was breaking my heart hearing that solitary voice of his.

I turned around slowly and he pressed my head to his chest gently, his hand on my hair and another resting around my waist. I can feel his chest going up and down as he breathed in and out, his heart beating loudly and I saw that his lips were trembling out of the corners of my eyes. I wanted to tell him that it is alright to for guys to cry once in a while.

That it's alright to show me the weaker side of him. I wanted to say that. But, of course, I wouldn't. It would hurt his male ego.

'You won't be...not anymore, now you have me, I'll be so noisy and troublesome until you start to feel annoyed, I'll be so talkative that you would never have to be so quiet to actually have time to feel the silence around you...' I hugged him even tighter. His waist was more muscular than I thought it would be.

He pulled away a little gently and lifted up my chin slowly.

'Your eyes look so beautiful under the moonlight...' I heard my heart beating so fast that I could hardly breathe.

Again I found myself kissing him back. It felt good because through his touch there was a need. Passion that no one had shown as much before. Passion for me. I slowly placed my hands around his neck and pulled him lower gently.

His touch was satisfying. His warmth was calming. And his kiss, was as gentle and light as a feather and at the same time as wild as it could be. I like this. I like him. I like Syaoran more than ever now. I want him.

God knows after how long, we sat down beneath the tree and stared at the stars beaming in the night sky at us. It was an amazing scenery.

'What are you thinking of, Syaoran...?' I asked as I was playing around with his fingers. I compared them to mine. It was much, much more larger and longer. It felt warm. And I like it.

'I finally told someone my story besides them...' I smiled.

'Who's them?' I asked softly. I tilted my head a little and lean towards him more. He scent was really wonderful. I like it. It calms my heart.

'Oh...when I moved into the housing area that I stayed in previously, there was this two guys that use to go to the same school that I'm in. We became close friends ever since. Well, more like they became close friends with me...I'm the social reject there then...I was always quiet and not attentive. I glared at every girl that came in sight, ignore every guy that wanted to be friendly. I even refuse to talk to the teacher...' wow, I can't believe that. To who he is right now, he came from that profile? But then he must have been lonely then.

'That was just two weeks after my mom died...that's why I can't really adapt that well...' oh, no. He expression gloomed and darkened. I bet he's thinking of his mother right now. I hugged him tightly, burying my face in his chest, not making a sound.

I heard sobs. It must be him.

'Shh...it's okay...you're not alone anymore. You don't have to be anymore now that I'm here...' I paused for a while, thinking of something. 'I should have appeared earlier, isn't it? Then you wouldn't have to suffer for that long...I'm sorry, sniff, so sorry...' I started crying too. I don't know why but seeing his eyes' deep sadness and at the same time the burning sensation of it's loneliness, it felt as if it spread far and wide till it had completely engulfed me whole.


	14. Chapter 14

The finals came and this was the first time that I've ever felt so unprepared. I guess every thing's got a first time for everyone. Just like my first time being distracted from studies, this is my first time being so unsure that I can't score at least 92 and above over a 100 for Biology. Impossible but happening.

I got a good taste of distraction throughout this last paper of the final exam because I'm sitting right next to Syaoran. The examiners arranged our sitting positions according to our names in alphabetical order. What pissed me off and still does is that in every paper, Syaoran always manages to finish right before me for just one or two questions.

But it's not that. What ticks me off is him not passing up his paper immediately after he finished but instead, he sat there _waiting _for me to finish. Then we, as the first two students to finish the test in less than a quarter of the time given, walk to the front of the hall to pass up the paper.

After that, we would walk out of the hall with people looking at us, some of them whispering to themselves. And to add up to the misery, I had to kiss him on the cheek when I said 'Hi...' to him on our way up the slope. Apparently, he hadn't forgotten that promise. How I wish I didn't say hi to him in the first place. But then, all the same, he would have noticed me anyway.

'Ahh...finally! Free at last!' I said when we got out of the hall and started walking towards the school building. It's weird but the school hall is behind the three blocks of school building. And in the middle of the blocks and the hall is our canteen and the field. It's almost winter. The breeze is very soft.

'How was it?' I asked Syaoran, whose hand was fiddling with my fringe again automatically. I smiled at him, taking my eyes off the sky.

'Are you underestimating your own boyfriend of something?!' he pushed my head softly with one finger. I lost balance and tilt over to the side a little and laughed playfully. He pulled me back to stand by holding onto my waist and carrying me closer to his side. We were walking pass the field. We walked in between the basketball court and the football field. There were groups of first-years (guys) playing basketball and rows of first-year girls watching and cheering beside the court.

'Hahaha...I wouldn't dare...' I laughed.

'Hey, senpai! Want a game?!' guys from the court shouted at Syaoran. I looked at Syaoran. Does he even know how to play basketball? Don't he go up there and embarrass himself. If he did, I would pretend that I don't even know him next time I see him.

Syaoran didn't look shocked. He looked at me as if asking for permission.

I smiled gently at him. 'Be careful. I'll be waiting on the bench over there...' and then he smiled, rushing over to the court. The girls cheered even louder and wilder as they saw him approaching the court. I smiled a little, looking at his figure fading into the crowd and the sound of his footsteps grew softer and softer into the sound of the commotion he made.

Then I made my way into the front row of the benches, pushing and squashing my way through with "Sorry..."s and "Excuse me..."s all the time. Then I found a space beside a few first-year girls and sat down. The game already started.

I was shocked by the way Syaoran dribble pass his opponents, score baskets after baskets, a whole lot of three-pointers and a few long-distance shots causing all the girls around me to cheer louder and louder each and every time. The crowd grew thicker and thicker with other passers-by or cleaners or teachers or just other students clapping and cheering along for Syaoran.

I noticed that he was smiling and constantly glancing at me all the time. Just then, with another swift, he scored another basket. The crowd go wild again, with all the girls screaming and yelling their heads off. I just sat there, feeling out of place, as if I don't belong.

Fear ripped me open and swallowed me whole rawly. Everywhere Syaoran go, he would be surrounded by people, glowing and shining brightly, just like the Sun, which happens to be the biggest and brightest star in the whole universe. Compared to him, I'm just another normal, little star of which presence wasn't really that important to mother-nature because even if I disappear one day, there would be plenty of those that are just like me to take my place in the sky.

I would have to admit that at that spilt second, I had the fear of losing him and the fear that all of these were too good to be true. I was afraid that I would be left behind someday and thrown away or forgotten or something. I sat there staring into blank space as the last basket was scored and Syaoran won the game. I looked at him.

He was perfect. He was the one that every girl is aching and desperate to have and would be the one that is even worth killing for. And that made it a little hard to believe that this perfect guy is actually in love with me.

I stood up, snapping out of my thoughts, clapping loud and hard while he ran towards me. I turned around and opened my bag, taking out a packet of tissue. He wasn't smiling with I turn to find him a few centimeters away from me, looking uncertainly at me.

I realized that he was sweating badly. That was why I took out the pack of tissue. Why isn't he happy? He won, didn't he? Something snapped and I realized what he was waiting for.

I smiled broadly at him. I open up the tissue wrapper and took out one. Then I held his chin with one hand and wiped his forehead with another. It was kindda of hard because he was way taller than me. He still wasn't smiling. I tipped my toe and reached his ear-length, clutching onto the front of his sweatshirt for support with both hands, leaning against his chest.

'You did great...Syaoran...' I placed my hands around his neck and felt his arms circling my waist. He giggled. And he's smiling. I know it. I closed my eyes and smiled peacefully.

'Let's go buy something to drink...I bet you're thirsty...' I said to him while letting go.

'Okay...' Syaoran answered and reached behind me, taking my oversized bag for me. Then we walked out of the crowd towards the canteen. I wiped his cheeks and the few drops of sweat on his sideburns while he smiled childishly as I did that. The left side of my body was covered with his sweat as our body constantly rubbed against each other with Syaoran's arm across my back.

'Thanks for waiting...' he said, after I was done with wiping his sweat.

'Erm...' a voice came out of behind us. Only then I realized that we were being followed by a bunch of girls behind us. They were all holding towels and bottles of water in their hands, obviously for Syaoran. I wonder what they are going to do.

'I'm very sorry to disturb, senpai...but, erm...ahh...this is for you...' I recognize her from before. She was one of the girls that screamed and cheered the loudest just now during the game in the court. She didn't even dare to look at Syaoran, instead, she stare at the floor praying that Syaoran would accept her bottle of water and towel accompanied with a bento and a letter. She was trembling and, at the same time, preventing the bunch of stuff from falling out of her hands.

Syaoran had a very weird expression. I bet he had a lot of experience in this. But why isn't he saying anything? Argh...isn't he gonna do something?!

'I'm very sorry, but such a shy and unconfident girl like you do not even qualify in being my friend, let alone girlfriend. Please leave us alone.' he said coolly and sharply. I think I heard sobs. The next minute, that girl ran away with the stuff in her hands and some of it dropped onto the floor.

'Uh...' I wanted to help her pick it up, but she left hurriedly and disappear out of sight. 'sighYou shouldn't have done that so harshly...it may be her first time confessing her love to somebody...' I teased Syaoran, totally ignoring the people standing in front of us.

'Oh...' he raised an eyebrow threateningly at me. 'So, would you rather have preferred me accepting her confession and run along with her? If that's the case, you can just tell me you know...who knows? I may just have did that...' he said, knowing that I was just teasing him. I lost my smile.

I pulled away and hit him playfully on his arm. But I tried my best to make it painful. 'Don't you dare...!' I gritted my teeth and threaten him softly.

'Hahaha...okay, okay...I won't even do it even if you asked me to...just you is enough for me...' he said as he pulled me back to him side and hugged me tightly. I smiled again. I think at that time, we had completely forgotten the presence of those bunch of shocked-face girls in front of us.

We continued walking towards the school building as if nothing had happened. I like the way that Syaoran always manage to figure out what's up my sleeve and bounce it back at me. It shows that he really understands me very much. And I like it. I like feeling secured.


	15. Chapter 15

'Syaoran, are you going to the school graduation trip?' I asked him as we look for empty table in canteen after we've bought our drinks. We found a table and sat down at a corner. The canteen was full of the people from the crowd that had dispersed after the game, a while ago. Everyone of the them congratulated Syaoran as he walked pass them while we made our way to the only empty table.

'What gave you the idea that I'm not going?' Syaoran asked as if hurt by my question.

I blushed. 'Well, I just thought that maybe you wouldn't be interested in such a school activity...' I looked down and pretend to be drinking my bottle of green tea. He didn't fall for it but at least pretended to.

'I would give anything to spend more time with you and don't you even think that you'd even have a chance to look at guys other than me...besides, you wanted me to go.' it wasn't a question or anything, oh, no, I'm sure it isn't. It was a statement. He knows that I wanted him to come with me.

'Well...' I was cut off again. But it was a good thing anyway. I didn't even know how to continue.

'There's still another month before graduation anyways...I wouldn't worry about the trip so soon if I were you...' it's true that there was still a month till graduation, but I couldn't help asking. Nevermind...since it's already done, I might as well just let it go.

'Then in that whole month, I could come to your class and sit with you...' and, again, it's true. I wonder how he'd come to know of all these things. Normally, after the finals, the teachers won't even give a damn if you weren't even here at their classes. So we switch classes and go to those that our friend is in. It's just like a whole month of free period. It's so cool! Because we can do practically anything to our liking.

'But then, that would create a lot of commotion, you know...I wouldn't want a girl to come up to you and confess every five minutes of class...it would be kindda disturbing...' for the past few days, the news of Syaoran coming back to school flew through the entire student body, plus the upper levels, which is the teachers and our principal, in just a fraction of second. And in that few fractions of seconds, I became more famous than I already am as the known as one of the most beautiful girl in school and as Ryuosuke's protected sister.

I had another identity. I was known for, yet, another reason. As the one that brought Syaoran/Prince, back to school. And later on, as Syaoran's precious girlfriend. Syaoran had made that very clear on his first day back at school. _Refer to Chapter 8_

Syaoran raised one of his eyebrow at me teasingly. I looked at him blankly. Did I say something wrong just now?

'What? Did I say something?' I asked and shot him a suspicious look.

'I smell a rat...' he said. I felt my cheeks heating up and my whole face blushed heavily. Did he notice? But then what's there for him to notice?

'You're jealous, aren't you...oh, yes, you are...' he laughed softly and reached out across the table to play with my fringe. I trembled. I didn't even realize that it would sound like that.

'No...' I looked away for a little while and then stole a glance at him. He's still laughing at me. I grumbled. 'What? Can't a girlfriend even be jealous?! What girl wouldn't be jealous when they see someone else confessing right in front of them to their own boyfriend?' I asked him questioningly. He just continued laughing. If anyone of you ever know someone like that, mail me. I would wanna ask her how she deal with it without even wincing or even grimace at the sight of it.

I blushed and looked down, making a great effort to hide my face behind my short but kindda long hair. He just laughed at me.

But then he stood up and pulled me out of my seat by my hand and out of the canteen we shot. He brought me to a quiet corridor in the school building passing by the classrooms. I wanted to ask him, 'What about our drinks?' or, 'Where are going?' but I didn't say a word. Because I already knew the answer for both. 'Don't care...' and 'I don't know...'. Wanna bet?

'Syaoran, what about our drinks back there...?' I asked, almost out of breath.

'Who cares...' ah-ha...well, close enough. Next question.

'Then, where are we going?' I tried again eventhough I already know what he's gonna say.

'What gave you that silly idea that I knew?!' he said as we turned a corner. 'Hah...here's quiet enough...' he said and swung me gently onto the wall and supported himself by putting his hands against the wall right beside my head. He was only a few centimeters away.

I stood there, staring at him. What's he gonna do next? I didn't know. So I asked again.

'What are you doing?' I asked shakily. I am trembling, my heart beating faster and faster. I felt nervous. Because he had a glow of craze in his beautiful eyes.

'What do you think it looks like I'm doing?!' he sound frustrated. Actually, I know exactly what he's gonna do. I smiled as he looked away, annoyed. I just know that expression all too well. He was always the one's doing it. Now, it's my turn. I'm not afraid to do it now.

I reached out and turned his face back to looking at me by his chin. He had a shocked expression. Now that I'm actually doing it, I found that I need to plunged up a lot of courage for me to be able to do what I'm doing next. I bet he did too.

But he's worth it. I know it the next moment I actually did it. He's worth anything in the world.

I didn't give him a chance to react. I aimed at his lips the moment his head turned around and face me, after closing my eyes tightly. He felt a little stiff for a moment as if not believing that this is actually happening. Then he snapped out of it and started putting his hands around me, bringing me closer to him. My hand crept up his shoulders and stayed around his neck, pulling him lower. I dropped my bag, causing it to make a loud 'thump' onto the floor behind Syaoran.

Yeah. This is it. I'm so done for it. This is the feeling that I'm longed for such a long time, after watching others doing it, even Tomoyo, I didn't realize that I was so desperate before. So this is how they felt. I'm finally experiencing it. And at that moment, I know.

That I fell in love.


	16. Chapter 16

After about two minutes (yeah, yeah, I know...and yes, I actually counted), we finally let go of each other. Well, to be exact, I let go of him because I was totally out of breath by that time.

When I struggle to breathe, taking in air as fast as possible, Syaoran was also out of breath. He laughed at me.

'Hey, chill...it was a kiss...not a marathon or something...' and I laughed along with him. I was glad that I've done what I did. And Syaoran seems happy about it too. From that day onwards, it's like we so totally broke the barrier between us and grew closer. We've gotten more used to each other's presence;I've got used to his teasing;his got used to me being blur, slow and sometimes dense.

'Syaoran...!' I was still feeling a little sleepy from yesterday's night shift in the store. I called out to him when I found him standing there with a few girls and two guys surrounding him. I've never seen the two guys before. Maybe their from another school or something. Ryuosuke had went over to where Urataki was standing with a few other of his friends.

I walked over to Syaoran's side just in time to hear him say, 'Here she is...this is the 'she' who I've wanted you to meet...' I lean forward and kissed him quickly but naturally on his cheek and turned around to face his friends. Some of the girls already left when they saw me coming.

'Hey, babe...I want you to meet this two guys here...' Syaoran said with a smile on his face. I saw the two guys standing in front of us and nodded at them as a greeting.

'This is Harigawa...' Syaoran pointed to the shorter guy of the three of them with short pointy hair. I smiled at him warmly. 'And this is Eriol...they're the two friends I told you about the other night...and guys, this is my girlfriend, Sakura Hanasaki... beautiful, isn't she...?' Syaoran looked at me proudly and laughed. I play-hit on his arm and he dogged, still laughing.

'Yeah, very...' Eriol said. I smiled at him.

'Thank you...at least it was way better than a certain someone...' I glared over at Syaoran, whose standing next to me, playing with my fringe again. 'Who' s gonna make this day the first time I'm ever late in my whole school history if his not gonna hurry up...' Eriol and Harigawa laughed loudly because I made it really obvious that the certain someone is Syaoran.

'They are going to join us today in class...' he said, kissing my forehead and then we made our way to my classroom with Eriol and Harigawa beside us. When we stepped into class, it made quite a commotion. They all stopped and stared at the new-comers and looked at me suspiciously.

'Good morning, everyone...' I said as I gave my usual smile and walked towards my seat. Syaoran and the other two pulled chairs and sat around my table whose right next to Tomoyo's.

'How was the test? I didn't get a chance to talk to you lately...' I asked Tomoyo as I sat down. But Tomoyo was all so attracted to Eriol that she didn't even notice me when I talk to her. I realized that she was already looking at Eriol even before they came into the class.

'Hello! Earth to Tomoyo...? I know that there are two very cute guys here now but it's not like you've never ever seen cute guys before, you know...' I saw Syaoran glare at me. 'What?'

'Are you totally ignorant of my presence or something?! Saying that another guy's cute in front of your boyfriend is certainly unforgivable...' Syaoran came so close that his face was only a few inches away from mine. I smiled at him. He was jealous.

'Are you...' I didn't even get a chance to finish.

'No...! I'm not JEALOUS...' he emphasized on the jealous a little too loud that everyone was looking his way.

'I was about to ask whether you're staying in our class today...haha...' but then actually, I was asking him whether he was jealous or not. I was just teasing him. Look at him now. Haha...he's practically as red as a tomato. Eriol, Harigawa and Tomoyo laughed at him. I just smiled at him. I guess because I know how he felt. With all the other girls all around everyday, it's kindda hard for me not to get jealous. So now he knows how I felt back there.

'Syaoran, it's okay if you're jealous...that's because you really like me...' I smiled teasingly at him. He blushed even more and he looked away. He look seriously cute right now. Haha...

But then I felt something tugging at my sleeve softly. I turned around just to find myself face-to-face with Tomoyo.

'Would you mind...?' she said while eying Eriol and Harigawa. They had already started teasing Syaoran again. I smiled teasingly at Tomoyo and she blushed. I laughed. It successfully attracted the attention of the three boys and Tomoyo.

Syaoran looked at me nervously. 'Sakura, are you feeling alright? Are you sick or something? If you are, tell me, okay? I'll bring you home...' I just smiled at him.

'Tomoyo, this is Eriol and Harigawa-kun. As of today, they'll join us in our lessons...' I smiled at Tomoyo and she blushed even more. The two others looked at Tomoyo in a friendly manner.

'Erm...hi. I'm...mmm...Tomoyo...' Tomoyo smiled one of her usual smile that could kill a guy just with one look. But then it definitely did not work for Eriol and Harigawa because they didn't even move a muscle or do anything else other than smile. I laughed at the sight.

'Hey...' Syaoran signaled me to come closer. I obeyed. 'Is your friend trying to charm them or what?! Look at that idiotic smile...it would never do for the both of them...' I smiled. 'Because there are girls more beautiful, as beautiful as you, around them in their school...oh, and they are transferring here today...'

'But why now?' I asked. It's almost the end of the year. No one would transfer now...if they do, they'll still have to pay for a whole semester. Wow, they are sure rich!

'Because it's just after the finals and they heard that this school had the most beautiful girls...and it's mostly because I'm here...' he sat closer to me and his arm found his way to my waist. I've always like the warmth of his arms.

But then, it's also true. The girls in this school are all rich and have all the time and money and energy to make themselves look really beautiful too. There's also guys that are hotter than ever here too. This is a very rich private institution. And if it doesn't sound too vain, I'm one of them too. So is Ryuosuke.


	17. Chapter 17

There weren't any teachers here in our classes so far for the past three periods. I have no idea where the teachers all are at this time. Oh, wait...maybe they're at the hall marking our exam papers. Or somewhere in the meeting discussing about where our next end-of-year school trip would be. So we were all wild, playing around and chatting with each other. We had a lot of fun. Eriol and Harigawa were more talkative and open now that they got to know me and Tomoyo longer and better. I got to know a lot about Syaoran's childhood too.

'Syaoran, you're so not a friend!' Harigawa suddenly said. We looked at him curiously. Then I looked at Syaoran's reaction. He seems to know what he's talking about. I nudged him at his ribs softly and glared at him. Why isn't he answering?! What are they talking about? How did it went from hamburgers to this? Well, yea, we talked about hamburgers and how it's like a trend nowadays. They started with asking me about my part-time job. I told them about the store. Eventhough our store is a Sushi and Tenpayaki based store, we still sell some fast food sometimes. Argh...wait, but that's not the point! The point is, what's happening now?!

'Yeah...you should have told us. Tsk, tsk, tsk...' Eriol said in a very calm manner. I raised at eyebrow at Syaoran, demanding him to say something. I became even more confused. Syaoran laughed at that sight. Now, my confusion had reached it's limit that it turned into frustration.

'You know something, you even look cute when you're confused...' Syaoran teased me and seeing that I was blushing, he laughed softly again. He looked at Eriol again. '...well, I think you're right. But then, I did tell you guys to come over faster because there's someone here I want you to meet, right? You're the slowpoke here...' he laughed as though he was teasing them. I couldn't understand a word they said.

'What are you guys talking about?' Tomoyo asked Eriol softly. I did my best to suppress myself from laughing because this is the first time Tomoyo has failed to attract a guy's attention. And she knows that too. Maybe that's why she acting so soft instead of being herself like how she is around other guys.

'We're saying that Syaoran should have told us earlier that he already got a girlfriend so we don't need to worry that much about him...' Eriol answered slowly. Harigawa laughed as I blushed and looked away. A hand wrapped mine in his warmth and I turned around just in time to see Syaoran smiling at me. I smiled back.

After a while of laughing, smiling and staring, the warning bell for lunch-break finally rang. Students poured out of their own respective classes in full speed, rushing down the stairs towards the canteen hall down beside the field. But we were the only exceptions. We took our time, strolling towards the rooftop with Syaoran playing with my fringe again as lead, the other three behind us, whispering and talking to each other.

'Sakura, are you free this Saturday?' Syaoran asked me when we turned round the corner towards the stairs that leads to the rooftop. I thought for a while. I don't really have anything to do since finals are over...

'I guess so...my shifts are in the afternoons this weekend...' I wonder if he's gonna ask me out. Then it'll be our first official date! OMG! Then what should I wear? Well, that'll depend on where he's bringing me to first. Maybe we'll be going to the movies or something. Then I can wear that yellow tank top mum bought for me last time. That'll fit perfectly with my stone-washed jeans. No...that's not right. It should go with the miniskirt outlined with the orange frills I wore 2 weeks ago. But what about the...WAIT! Stop Sakura Hanasaki Kinomoto! Stop right there! What are you getting so nervous about?! He didn't even say anything yet! CALM DOWN!

'My family's going to be home that day for dinner. They want to see you.' my heart had officially stop beating the moment he said what he said. Meet his FAMILY?! Are you kidding me?! I don't even know the least about his family! what should I bring then? Should I buy them some presents or something...I wouldn't want to go empty-handed...hey, but that's not the POINT! What am I going to do?! Should I ask mum for help? Maybe she'll know a little about meeting your boyfriends family members for the first time. But how should I dress? If my first impression is ruined, I'll never get a shot at it again anymore to change them.

'Hello, Sakura, you alright?' Syaoran was waving his hand in front of my eyes, waving away all the thoughts I've been having. I looked around and saw that we were already on the rooftop. Hey, since when have I sat down?! My God, was I really that deep in thoughts back then? But then those were very important questions and must be thought of immediately. I don't wanna ruin my chance of being with Syaoran so soon. What should I do?!

'HEY!?' someone yelled loudly beside my ear. It erased all of my worries, confusion and thoughts. I was startled so I screamed loudly. After realizing that it was only Syaoran, I patted on my chest softly for a few times to calm myself down. I was already disturbed why would he do something as ridiculous as this and pressure me even more?!

'What was that for?!' I asked him. Can't he see that I'm thinking some really serious stuff here?! Or is he just ignorant of what I'm going through right now? Doesn't he understand that I'm going through a lot of pressure right now?! This is even harder than the exams for scholarships! Even more confusing than trigonometry! Well, even when I do the oh-so-complicated trigonometry, I'll eventually understand the formulas and work it out soon. But this, it's just and endless confusion! It just keeps getting more and more complicated the more and more I think about it!

'This is the second time you doze off into your own world and was on the auto-pilot mode. I was just trying to bring you back to Earth...' Syaoran said innocently. I just can't help but forgive him now. How could you blame a person's that's just been worried about you all this time? Besides, I'm not in the mood of being angry with someone with all this mist of anxiety and confusion that's blocking my view of seeing any other thing other than the 5 centimeters of road in front of me. Well, not literally anyways...

'I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to lose attention...it's just that...' I was still thinking about Saturday's dinner. I'm just not ready for it yet! I'm so scared that his family would not approve of me. I'd rather be with him some time longer than cut it short right now and here when I just got started.

'...you're thinking about Saturday's dinner...right? Aw, common', chill...it's just dinner...what's there to worry about? I'll help you with it...' Syaoran said, looking into my eyes. I softened.

'sighwhat should I do? I don't even know the first thing about meeting parents..it's even harder than exams...' I said. Syaoran looked worried.

'Sakura? If you don't want to, it's okay...' he lifted my chin gently with his hand.

'No! It's not because I don't want to...but I...I...just feel so insecure, I'm not prepared...I'm not ready for it yet...' I answered briefly. I really can't handle this. I'm so afraid that they won't like me at all. What am I going to do if that happens? Leave Syaoran? Argh...I haven't any idea of what I'm going to do now!

Out of nowhere, I was pulled into a tight hug by a pair of muscular arms.

'It's okay...I can wait...wait till you're finally prepared to meet my family. Even I feel nervous about meeting your mum because I have a feeling that it won't be that easy as Ryuosuke...' he whispered into my ear while stroking my hair. I giggled.

'Yep...you got it right there...but she's really friendly though...she wouldn't mind if it's for my happiness. I think she'll like you very much...no, I know that she'll like you very much. Just like I do...' I blushed as I said that.

Syaoran pulled away gently. I looked at him. With one arm around my waist, he pulled me closer to him as if we weren't close enough yet. I feel nervous just like any other time that he did this. If I we're already siting down just then, I would have fainted.

'W-wait...what about...' I looked around only to find that there weren't anyone else here except for us. Where is Tomoyo when I need her?! I don't know why, but I just kindda gotten shy about the whole kissing thing again. I thought I've gotten rid of it but it came back after a tour around the corner.

Syaoran turned my head around to face him at the fulcrum of my chin gently. 'They said that Tomoyo's gonna show them around the school...so, can I kiss you now?' without waiting for an answer, he aimed at my lips and closed his eyes. Next thing I now, we're kissing again. It feels good. I mean, don't think sick...but it just sort of lighten me up everytime.


	18. Chapter 18

'Hey, since we're not going for the dinner, let's go out together this weekend...' he finally said something after we stared at sky for a very long time. Come to think of it, ever-since we were together, we've never went on a real date before. If that trip to the hill in the middle of nowhere doesn't count. Well, I fell asleep on Syaoran again on the way back home. So I didn't get to know where was that mountain. Hehe...

I rested my head on Syaoran's shoulder. I know then, it's the safest place on Earth. In fact, in the whole universe. 'Okay...where do you wanna go?' I asked with a smile. He brought me closer to himself without even realizing it because the breeze is growing stronger. It's just like his instinct.

'Dunno...just round town, I guess...' he said. 'Where would you recommend for our first date?' he said it so easily. But I've already got hold of his style with places. It's always the same answer.

'Erm...' he smiled at my serious, business-looking face. As if this decision held my life. Well, it is very important to me. Because it's our first date, obviously it would be the utmost priority.

'It's okay...don't worry yourself about that, let me handle it...' after that, he started playing with my fringe again. Then he smiled. 'Let's go back to class...we've been out long enough...' he stood up and pulled me up by the hand. We both swiped off the dust on our uniforms and walked towards the exit.

'Oh, look who's talking...now may I ask, who's the one complaining that school's boring and all...' I teased him satisfying. He opened the door from behind me and I walked inside, going down the stairs. He smiled unexpectedly. I grumped and blew my fringe from the front of my eyes. He did it again.

'Well, it was boring and still is...but with you here, I'm more than willing to stay and suffer the ultimate torture of boredom...' and he laughed. I play-hit on his arm and that only made him laugh louder. Argh...what is the deal with this guy?! How did he manage to always figure out what I'm thinking every single time?! Syaoran reached out from behind to open the door that leads to the school corridors and I walked through with him close behind me.

Syaoran tilted his head towards me for a peek then turned around quickly again. He nudged me softly at the waist, leaning close to me and taking advantage of that position, he slipped his arm around my waist. 'Aww...comon'...are you angry at me? For such a small thing?' seeing that I have no intention to respond to what he just said, 'Then this makes the very first time you're angry at me...oh God, what should I do?' I turned my head around and look at the opposite direction. He started playing with my fringe again just as all the students in the hall way are looking at us out of curiosity. He just smiled at me.

gossip & whispers

'Oh...it's Prince...'

'Hey, she throwing tantrums at Prince...'

'I wonder what Prince did to give her the right to be angry with him...'

'They're such a cute couple...'

'She's the first one ever to have Prince all to herself and he's completely blinded!'

'Wow...I've never seen anyone mad at Prince before...nor have I seen Prince trying to cheer someone up on purpose...'

'Syaoran look so KAWAI when he smiled just now...'

'I wish Prince's my boyfriend...'

'Oh, God...she dares to glare at Prince and he didn't even do anything to her...'

'Of course...she's his girlfriend...'

gossip & whispers

'It was just a joke...' I stopped walking to turned and glared at him. What does he mean by just a joke?! Is he saying that I made school even more boring or is he just bored of me being around him?! Fine then, I won't be around him anymore.

'I...I mean...what I said about you being here weren't a joke...it's just, erm...I...' he tried to explain when he realize what he said was wrong. But then he suddenly laughed. Everyone, including me, stared at him curiously. Has he lost his mind?!

'Hey, what are you laughing about?!' I crossed my arms and looked at him. He circled my waist with both of his arms and he dragged me along, walking down the corridor. I was so frustrated that I didn't even have the time to blush.

'I guess I really won't be lonely with you round here...I don't even have time to be by myself...you're so noisy that I can't even hear myself think...' he laughed softly, looking at me. I blushed. Well, I did say that I would be around him, so noisy and annoying so that he won't have to be lonely anymore. I did say it in a kindda lame way but I didn't think that he would have actually remembered it.

'Y-You actually remembered...' I looked at him, startled and my face suddenly turned as red as ever when I remembered what had happened there before and after the talk. Our kisses. He caress my cheek with the back of his palm causing me to loosen and smile at him. It seems that he don't remember that well as I expected him to. He just merely remembered what I said.

'Of course...I listen to every word you said...whatever it is, if you said it, I'd surely do it for you.' he said seriously, which cause me to blush even more. Argh...what is it with him? Can't he said it in a more private place?! Everyone single person, which includes teachers, students and even cleaners in the hallway, were looking at him astonishingly. Well, no biggy there. Since they've been staring at us since we started going out together. Actually, not exactly going out as in going out, but going out as in the couple thingie. We didn't go out before just yet. Well, if that hill-I-don't-even-know-where trip was not included anyways.

'Well, don't go thinking that I've forgotten about what we did back then too...I remember them all too well...do you wanna try it here with me?' he smiled an evil smile as he licked his lips while aiming at mine and I smacked him away. He laughed even more. What is it with this guy and mind-readings?! He can practically see through me as if I was invisible in front of him. No barriers and no walls. And I don't see what's wrong with doing all these while we're alone?

'Well, you can't seem to hide anything from me, can you? I can practically see through you just as if you were invisible...' and there he goes again. Reading off from my mind as if it unfolds a chapter with every thought like a book. It was totally ridiculous. I can't have him knowing what I've been thinking all the time!

'But...I would leave your thoughts to yourself...every girlfriend needs privacy, even from their own boyfriend. And they always have big secrets roaming around the privacy stuff...' and he laughed it off as if speaking out my thoughts were as simply and as normal as blinking an eye in a fraction of second.

'What should I say then? Thank you very much?' I asked with a smile. Everyone went back to doing their own stuff. We walked down the stairs towards my class. Just as I turned my head, facing him to ask him about our date, he took the chance and stole a peck at my lips. 'I've been dying to do that...!'


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up in the morning to find myself in a terrible state because once I came back from school for the last two days, I locked my in my room, trying on every outfit I've got inside my dressing room till the neatly hanged clothes and neatly arranged shoes overflowed the room. I have a quite spacious dressing room with a mirrored wall and one where my dressing table was with shelves where my jewelries and hair accessories are displayed. It's attached to my room. One of the walls were shelves where the top are lined with neatly-hanged blouses and shirts. The lower part of it are where the pants and the skirts are hanged.

Another quarter of the same wall, are alined with dresses. The last bit of the wall are two columns of drawers, with eight rows, where all the small clothing like towels, gloves, hats, socks and handkerchiefs are kept, neatly-folded. The third wall are shelves divided into three columns with 10 rows. One column are where my heels are kept, the other are for my sandals and flip-flops while the third column are my outdoor-activity shoes like my sports shoes and boots are kept, polished and washed.

The whole dressing room was my mom's idea. She said she's always wanted something like that when she was a kid but her family was too poor to provide her with one of those rooms. The bathroom was right beside my dressing table where it was visibly alined with the entrance of the dressing room.

Well, the no-good thing is, I have yet to decide what to wear on my first date with him. Well, that's not the worst yet. The utmost worst part of all this mess, is that the date, is today.

I was so excited yesterday night that I couldn't even sleep! I kept thinking about where he'd bring me for our first date, what he would wear and what should I wear to suit his attire. I had no idea that one single date could do this to me. For all my life, it's always been study, study and study more. I've never even cared about how I look and what I wear, eventhough I have a lot of clothes, shoes, lotion, essential oils, perfume, powder and make-up stuff. I have all of those stuff in my dressing room. It's all in a mess. Some of them were presents from friends, my mom, my aunties, but most of them were from Ryuosuke. He always wanted me to be more girly-like and wanted me to make myself look nice.

With all of those thoughts roaming around in my mind, I fell asleep real late last night. It's now eight o' clock in the morning and I'm three hours away from the time his coming to pick me up for our date. I really don't know what to wear. He said to wear not too formal and not too casual. As long as I feel comfortable in them with my Nike. Oh, yeah...that's reminds me now. He did say Nike. Then, why the hell did I spend my time trying on all those heels?! Argh...and the mix & match outfits that I chose to blend with my heels, don't suit a pair of sports shoe at all!

Hah...but don't worry. Now that I remembered that very important detail, I know just the thing to go with my brand new pair of Nike. I went ahead with a round-angled rectangular-neck short sleeve white T-shirt. It was double-lined at both side and down the shoulder with golden linings just like my Nike that was also white paired with golden linings. Then, I wore a knee-length layered from left to right mini-skirt that also have golden, shinny linings that matches my top. They were sold together with my Nike in the Nike chain store near my house. I bought them last month and this is the first time I'm wearing it.

I put on some waterproof mascara and smacked some glamorous lip gloss onto my lips that I found in one of the drawers of my dressing table. Then, I combed my hair and smoothen my eyebrow-length fringe into the right angle. Just before I left my room, I looked at my reflection in the floor-to-ceiling mirror beside the opening of my door that has an elegant flowery white frame to go with. There's only one conclusion : I look fabulous. I grabbed my oversized white jeans bag and rushed down the stairs.

When Ryuosuke saw me, he whistled lowly which caused my mom to look out from the kitchen for a peek at what amused her son. Her eyebrows shot up when she caught sight of me. Besides, my short uniform skirt, I wore pants and jeans all the time. I have a lot of dresses and skirts, don't get me wrong, but I've always been working in the restaurant so I seldom have chances of wearing them. Besides, I would get scolded by Ryuosuke if I wore them while I served my customers. Some of the male customers there can get really goofy and horny. That's why most of the time, I've wore long white jeans.

'Let me guess,' mom said while walking towards me. 'A date?' I glanced at Ryuosuke and looked back at mom. Well, she'll have to know some day. Why not today? I don't see the wrong in it because she is my mother after all.

'Yes, mom...' I blushed at the look of mom's face. It was so cheeky.

'Who's your boyfriend? Why didn't I know about it?' by the look of how things' are going, she seemed fine with it. When I was just about to tell her, she continued speaking. 'Bring him back for lunch or dinner tonight...' and, and...and...she walked back into the kitchen, continued from where she left off just now. I looked at Ryuosuke.

'Well, I guess that was a yes...then I have no choice but to accept it...' he said and went back to watching television. I went round the living room and sat down on the sofa, next to him. 'He better behave when he's here later...don't wanna leave mom a bad impression, does he?' he said while I wore my white socks, leaning slightly on Ryuo's thigh.

'Yup...I'll warn him about it later.' I said softly.

'He's really a special person, isn't he? It's been a while since you last wore a skirt...' Ryuosuke sighed. 'Am I losing you already? I never thought this day would come so soon...' he finally pulled his attention from the the television onto me. This is the first time ever, I saw fear in his beautiful dark-blue eyes. It wasn't there when he was caught skipping classes by our discipline teacher, not there when both of his girlfriends asked for a break-up respectively, not even when he came face-to-face with more than 10 guys with long knifes in their hands. But it was there now and it covered his eyes with a thick, dense and deep sense of fear. And it's the fear of losing me.

I smiled after staring for a while. 'Hey, me loving someone else does not mean that my love for others would lessen. I'm just creating more for another...isn't there always room for more?' he smiled and his eyes returned to the normal smiling, naughty blue. He cupped my cheeks with both of his hands and kissed my forehead. 'Have fun...' then he stood up and went up the stairs. I heard the door of his room close softly.

I slid the door back into it's position softly and sat down, leaning against it. I had the same feeling now like the one I felt back when Granny left us. It was just the same now. I really hate myself. I hate myself for being so childish, naive, selfish and most of all cowardly. I hate being afraid.

Eversince she started seeing him, she grew away from me. She was no longer the little girl that's following me around everywhere. I'm no longer the one she turn to when she have troubles or fear. I can't be the one piggy-backing her home whenever she's down and miserable. She's got someone else now.

I laughed at myself. Well, Ryuosuke, who do you think you are?! You're her brother no doubt, but do you seriously think that she'll be here with you forever and ever or something?! Do you think that you'll be the only one she rely on her whole life?! NO! You're wrong! She was going to be someone else's someday later. So why can't you let go of her?! I thought to myself while sitting there, with my face buried in between the space of my chest and knees.

Maybe it's because I'm so use to her being around me all the time. Does this means I'm losing her already?! Beside the times when she at home, I can barely see her anywhere else. Now that he took up the job of walking her home after she closed the store, now that she spending all her time in school with him, and even at home, I only see her during meals. Am I no longer needed anymore?

'When you walk away...I count the steps that you take...do you see how much I need you right now...when you're gone...the pieces of my heart are missing you...when you're gone...the face I came to know is missing too...when you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day...and make it okay...I miss you...'

The callers' ringtone of my cell rang and snipped my thoughts t pieces. I pulled out my cell and slid it upwards. It was one of the guys.

'Spit it...' that's how I answer my calls. Well, besides the ones from Sakura and mom.

'Hey, Ryuo...help at Hookers! MADs alert!' and it broke off. Now what is it again so early in the morning?! I stood up and grabbed my white knee-length jacket that I always wear during occasions like these. I know that Sakura and mom will be mad if that white-colored jacket got stained or something so I wear it to subconsciously avoid punches or whatever so it doesn't get dirty. I slid open the door and rushed down the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

I was in the midst of helping mom when Ryuosuke rushed down the stairs with his whitee (that's what me and mom call his white jacket/battle suit). Everytime he wore that, he's bound to be up to no good. Now what kind of trouble is he heading towards this time?! I grabbed hold of his elbow when he rushed pass me towards the door.

'What is it this time?!' I hate it when he head out to fights without even thinking that something serious could happen to him. He don't even appreciate his well-being! He turned with a flicker of desperation-to-get-going-to-wherever-his-heading-towards-and annoyance-that-I'm-stopping-him-from-doing-it in his eyes. It's the first time he had looked at me like this.

'MADs at Hookers...gotta go...' and he forced his way out of my grip then left. I went after him of course.

'Ryuo...Ryuosuke, come back! HEY!' when I got out of the door, I saw Syaoran walking towards me looking back at Ryuosuke that had just rushed pass him a few seconds ago. He was wearing a white collar-suit under a black, long-sleeve sweatshirt with a thin black tie within and faded jeans to make the attire rugged and he look so good in it. Thank God I'm not wearing heels right now. When Syaoran turn his head back and saw me rushing towards the direction of Ryuosuke, he knew something was wrong.

'Syaoran, we've got to stop him...he'll get hurt...it's MADs!' I mumbled and he held onto my hand, running after Ryuosuke in top speed. 'Let's go...' he said. I looked at him. His eyes are glowing fiercely and eventhough he's running very fast right now, not even a drop of sweat appeared while I was sweating like it was raining.

'Where's he heading to?' he asked while pulling his cell out of his pocket, dialing numbers at the same time. 'He said something about Hookers...' then he push the "call" key on his cell and held it close to his ears. He mumbled, 'Hookers...' he kept the cell back into his pocket and looked back at me while we were still running furiously. 'Look, Sakura...I'll go help and when we reach Hookers, you've got to find someplace and hide, okay? Promise and I'll bring you...' I hesitated for a while and nodded. He looked satisfied with my answer.

We soon arrived at Hookers bar. I heard loud noises of glasses being smashed and immediately this mental image of the glass smashing onto Ryuosuke's head came without warning. We took a turn to the back of the bar and Syaoran ordered me to hide. I pulled him back, 'Don't get hurt...' and he nodded.

Then, he bounced into the fight right after Ryuosuke joined in. Ryuosuke was dealing with some guy that held onto a baseball bat in his hands. He swung it towards him but Ryuosuke caught it in a flash and a hard punch landed onto that guy's stomach.

I nervously place my attention on Syaoran again. He was dodging a few punches from random guys, trying to make his way towards Ryuosuke. My sight got back to Ryuosuke. He was facing three large guys, attacking him one-on-one and he was doing fine. But then, I noticed the guy with the baseball bat from before creeping up behind Ryuosuke. A thought flew by my mind and the next second, he was already raising the baseball bat above Ryuosuke's head, intending to attack Ryuosuke behind his back. It was a very pathetic and cowardly act. But this time, there were spikes that came out of nowhere stuck onto the bat.

I stood up from my hiding place to warn Ryuosuke. Just as I was about to yell his name, the bat swung from above and then, 'SMASH!'. I closed my eyes tightly, not even capable of imagining what harm was done to Ryuosuke. A tap on my shoulder scared my soul out of me. I turned around nervously, thinking maybe one of them had found me and wanted to take me hostage. I thought about not looking back and just run away because if I were to be taken hostage, it would not only have threaten Ryuosuke, but now, Syaoran too.

But that was only for the fraction of second when I'm turning around. Behind me stood Eriol and Harigawa along with some other guys that I've seen in school before and some people that I don't know, with a bunch of iron pipe rods in their hands. They smiled at me briefly and told me that Ryuosuke is not hurt. I looked back at the scene unfolding behind again. They had stop fighting, Ryuosuke and Syaoran back-to-back, Ryuosuke's friends were also surrounded in the circle that were just formed by the MADs gang. Only then, I noticed that Ryuosuke was not hurt. But, how could it be?! He must have been hit by the spiked bat, there was no way he could have avoided it without harm.

But I didn't really have a lot of time to think about what happened back then because Eriol and Harigawa walked ahead of me towards the gang of people in front of us. I grabbed Eriol's sleeve and pulled him back. 'Are you crazy?!' I asked furiously. They would be looking for trouble if they joined the fight too. I didn't want them to get hurt too.

'No...now do you want to help them or not?' he answered coolly. I nodded.

They went ahead towards the circle of people. 'Hey, Syaoran!' they walked slowly while a gap was formed and the circle was broken. With Eriol leading them, they went into centre of the fight. Syaoran looked wild when he turned around to see who interrupted them. Then I saw it. Syaoran's left arm was bleeding. I covered my mouth to prevent myself from screaming and mumbled, 'Oh my God...'

A cold substance ran down my cheeks. A pain stab through my heart and I kept on staring at him. Looking pass Eriol, Harigawa and the others, he's eyes met my gaze and he panicked when he saw that I was crying. Everyone followed his gaze and saw me, standing beside some cardboard boxes with my mouth covered, crying silently.

It started pouring all of a sudden.

The raindrops were heavy, dripping down my face and clothes, soaking through my skin. I cried even harder. It was all my fault. If I hadn't ask Syaoran to go after Ryuosuke, he would have got hurt. He had blocked the attack for Ryuosuke. Lightning streaked and the thunders rang through my ears.

I screamed and squatted down immediately with my hands covering my ears and eyes closed tightly. Why does it have to rain at a time like this?! It's still bearable if it was just rain, but why, oh why, does it have to be with lightning and thunder?!

A pair of arms came from the dark and pulled me towards a soft solid, causing me to kneel onto the floor. A hand around my waist and another on the back of my head, heat was transmitted through them while they're pulling me closer and closer to the soft solid in front of me. I was in between the arc of his legs which are spread wide around me as if anything in the semi-arc was in his territory. The thunder came louder this time, causing me to dugged deeper into his chest while he caressed my back with his injured arm.

'Shh...' Syaoran's voice whispered into my ear. 'It's okay...I'm here now...please don't cry.' once I heard his voice, I had immediately buried my face into the arc of his neck and shoulder. I could still smell his cologne through the sharp smell of blood behind my back and the rain.

'You said you won't get hurt! You promised!' I struggled in his arms and it tightened around my waist and neck.

'I'm sorry...' he voice whispered softly through the loud rain. 'Don't be...I'm sorry...this is all my fault...if I, I hadn't ask you to go after' he kissed me that moment, stopping me from finishing what I was gonna say. It was just a simple three-second peck and we stopped, looking at each other. 'It wasn't your fault...I'm fine...' and he smiled that smile of whenever he wants me to know that he's doing just fine. I eased up a little.

He stood up and bent down again to carry me with his muscular arms. I was lifted up into the air in a swift and we left. I looked up despite of the rain and wind. His chin came into view with his dripping-wet messy brown hair. His arm must hurt a lot right now. I held onto his neck tighter at the thought of him being hurt and was still taking care of me.

He noticed the sudden change and asked me, 'What's wrong?' he glanced down at me. 'Nothing...' I shook my head softly. 'Let's go to the safe-house...we can change into dry clothes and I can treat your wound...'


	21. Chapter 21

Lightning soar through the sky with rumbling thunder following it in an unbelievably fast pace. The sound of it was very terrifying that couldn't bare to even keep my eyes open.

But with the warmth surrounding me, I slowly recover after the deafening thunder sounded as if it was played by a recorder right beside my ears. After a while, the place were we first kissed came into view.

Syaoran let me down onto the solid land in front of the door. I took out the keys and opened the lock on the door. It opened with a soft creak, in comparison to the noises the rain is making around them.

We walked inside and Syaoran sat at the place he last sat the first time he was here. I took down some towels and the first-aid kit from above the cupboard then made my way towards him.

He stood up when I neared him and took a towel from my hand. He flicked it opened in the air and wrapped it around me quietly as if it is his higher priority. Then he took another and wrapped it around himself. He slowly sat down while pulling me alongside him, with his good hand.

I placed the first-aid kit next to my crossed-leg and took out a bottle of aspirin, cotton buds and bandages.

He held out his hand and I quickly did the cleaning. After wrapping the bandage around his arm, I looked up at him and saw that he was looking at me all the time.

He suddenly reached out to wipe the droplet off my fringe. My heart skipped a beat eventhough that wasn't the first time that he had touched me. I thought I've already got over it. But, unfortunately for me, I hadn't and I have a feeling that I never will.

Looking into the pool of warmth in his eyes, I suddenly felt an urge to cry. His lips twisted downwards and he started frowning as he saw my lips trembling. He took the towel that covered his body and wrapped it around me. He didn't even think twice before doing it.

_Had it become his instinct to watch over me? But why me? _All of a sudden, I started doubting. Not him, but myself. _What if it's not me that he really wants? Or is it just that at that time, he was in the mood for a female companion besides his male friends, and coincidentally, I was right there and he just took the chance?_

Not able to control my rising emotions any longer, I threw my hands around his waist and rested my face on his chest_. _The moment I felt the warmth of his chest rubbing against my cheek, I started sobbing incontrolably.

His hands were all over me at once. But he seems to have finally decided to rest it upon my waist. From my kneeling position, I was pulled onto his lap. I sat there, not wanting to let go of him.

_Please God, just for now. Just this minute, this second. Let him be mine for this short little while. _That short two minutes seems like forever to me. And that was already enough for me.

Syaoran and I were quiet for awhile as my sobbing had died down slowly. I looked up at him and saw the tension in his eyes. He is worried. About me. After a long while of silence as we looked at each other, I signed and broke the silence.

'I'm sorry...I-I wasn't thinking straight. And I shouldn't have drag you into all of this mess...and you wouldn't be hurt right now, I'm so sorry, I...I just, don't want to see you get hurt...' he pulled my head into his arms with one hand and cradled me while I sat on his lap, putting my weight on him completely.

'Shh...it's okay, it wasn't your fault. And don't you eversay sorry to me. _Ever. _Okay? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. So don't apologize. Promise?' I nodded in tears.

He bent down and kissed away my tears softly on the cheek. I just closed my eyes.

I am too tired to think about anything now, let alone do something, anything, in this case, about what's being done to me right now. I desperately need comfort right now and here he is, giving me all the comfort I need.

The kiss was soft at first. But it grew hotter by the time he had worked his way to my lips. It became wild and I started gasping for more air. It was different from the others I've had with him.

This one's deeper and...there's something else. There's just no name for it.

At that very moment, I realized that he was right there for me when I needed him. Like just now, he was there for me when I didn't know what to do. I was so confused.

Is there something that I did wrong?

Why did Ryuosuke look at me that way when he left the house a while ago? That is one thing I couldn't understand.

In such a short time, it's just ridiculous for me to say that Syaoran had gained himself a part in my life.

But he did. I didn't know how and I know that it's too fast to jump to conclusions, but I just sort of fell for him throughout this past two months.

With everything happening so fast, I just didn't had the time to slow down and think things out like I used to have.

It was like his smile, his touch had became essential to me. As if one day without it, I would starve to death or something. Now _that's _another that I couldn't understand.

I wish that this relationship would last for more than an eternity.

**A/N** Okay, this is kind of like the end for this. Well, I know it's lousy but I'm working on the sequel. Maybe for the sequel, I could actually name it Complicatedly Simple. XS...well, maybe not. Haha...just look out for 'The Never-ending Us'. I know it's really a very lousy title but kind of relevant to the plot. So, bare with me...


End file.
